Team building on ice
by babri
Summary: Will an early Christmas wish help develop camaraderie among our favourite FBI team? Will Jack learn something from one old and one present friend about Sue?
1. Chapter 1

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

Carla was wistfully watching at an old photograph of her daughter, framed in a wooden rectangle which was hand carved. Definitely, her daughter had so many talents, but she was always very private about them all, not wanting to be boosting of her multiple skills. But just looking at such a small object she could admire her gracefulness in her dancing moves, her ability in ice skating and her creativity and her handicrafts in that simple yet elegant frame. Differently from her three brothers, she had not only proved having the hand to do it, but also the patience to keep working until her piece of work was completed. Her father had been so proud of her accomplishment and had been going on and on for at least a whole week praising her work.

Reopening her eyes after the brief travel back in time, Carla focused again on the picture of the little girl, which had been shot during the last of her routines during the Christmas exhibition of her ice skating class.

She was spinning, her hair and skirt flying all around her. Her eyes were bright and excited, her smile barely controlled to maintain the focus on her routine, her hands and arms following through her spin like the wings of a butterfly. Her ice skating dress was fabulous: white at the shoulders merging with deep red at the end of the flaring skirt, with arabesque embroidery and sparkling sequins to enhance her slim figure and fluent moves.

That picture was one of the most precious the mother had of her beautiful, amazingly talented daughter. She often stood by that frame on the mantelshelf, not really regretting the time passing by, but hoping to have a chance to enjoy watching her daughter one more time, in a dress just like that, flying on the ice as carefree as she had been at that time. Not long later she had lost her best friend and decided not to go skating anymore.

Carla remembered how sad, and secretly disappointed, she had been with her daughter's decision, since she was really great and improving more and more every day. However, she respected the young girl's decision; it had been a truly tough choice to be made by a young girl, moreover made out of regard for her friend, not simply mourning or taking the easy way out to block the painful memories.

After all this time, nonetheless, Carla had been missing the pride and the awe that her daughter's ability was able to arouse in everyone since the first moment they laid their eyes on the girl; but more than anything she had been missing her own pride and awe at her daughter's talent. If she was able to be completely honest she would admit that she was a little envious that the girl's bright smile was more often addressed to other people or things than her: her father, always ready to encourage any and every effort, her brothers, her loyal accomplices in misfits as in good deed, her grandparents, warm and prone to listen to every single word and watch every new sign from the girl, even her ice skating coach, so proud and attentive toward her athlete. Then there were small things able to make a smile appear on her girl's face: any cute animal showing a friendly attitude toward her, some beautiful scenery, the satisfaction of understanding a movie, the emotion of reading another book. The freedom of flying on the ice was one of the easiest ways to bring the sparkling in her eyes. Everything became communication with her, everything was a way to share her feelings given the presence of a living thing, being it animal or human; sometimes it seemed that the girl was even attuned to the natural elements around her.

'Alright, enough is enough; I really think is time to shake all these negative feelings away and start doing something. I have never known myself to let me drown in self commiseration, so what can I do? What do I want to do? What do I really want to get?'

Carla spent some time pondering these few, but meaningful questions revolving around in her mind, until realization hit her like a lightning striking.

'I just want to get to see my beautiful daughter ice skating once again, plain and simple. But... how?'

That was quite a huge problem; the girl was no more a little girl, more a grown woman, even though she would always be her baby girl, with a stubborn mind and proud self-esteem.

Thinking about the way to get her wish Carla decided to listen to the songs that used to be played along her daughter's routines for the Christmas exhibition. She rummaged through all their CDs in the music corner of the living room, finally pulling out Christmas songs by Sinatra. Yes, that was the one, the one and only mostly loved by the ice skating coach. Carla put it on and immediately skipped to the track of the slow routine.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

_Through the years_

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. _

Carla could almost see in her mind her young daughter dancing on the ice with her white and red dress, sparkling with joy.

Well, she would need help, or better someone helping out to set a situation and a reason for her daughter to go ice skating once again.

'Alright, God willing, this could be possible: I just need three fairy godmothers, well two fairy godmothers and one godfather... I just know that one of them would be more than willing to cooperate to set this whole thing up... I can't really wait now to start up with this plan. Ok, time to make a few phone calls.'


	2. Chapter 2

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

First Carla was going to call a seamstress, one of her friends, to have the ice skating suit for Sue made, when a sudden thought crossed her mind: what about the right size of the dress? And what about the ice skates? Surely she could guess a jumper or a sweater to fit her daughter, but the ice skating equipment had to be perfect, so she better asked for some advice from her private eye on Sue.

She had to call Lucy anyway.

Lucy had all the answer that she was looking for: how bigger than when she was a child the suit and the skates had to be, how she could get permission for Sue to have her wish become true, how she could set the whole thing without Sue suspecting anything.

The next few minutes were spent in making a list of the questions and the details which needed to be straightened up to make the whole thing into motion; and speaking about making a list, another Christmas song started to fill the silence around her, just the right one to top it all. It was the fast routine of Sue's exhibition, the one that brought out the dynamism and the perky side of the girl.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

While the song was fading toward its end Carla was checking her own list not to miss anything important to give Lucy an overall idea of her project.

Satisfied with her quite detailed plan, she stood up to stop the music, since she would need all her concentration to convey the most precise idea of this plot.

She hit the numbers to call Lucy, readying herself to immediately stop the woman from calling Sue.

"Hello, Lucy Dotson speaking."

"Hi Lucy, it's Carla Thomas, don't call Sue, please."

"What? Okay, hello, Mrs. Thomas, how are you?"

"Lucy, it has been Carla for a while, what's the matter?"

"I... I guess just the surprise... yeah, you know... well, you're right, how are you however? And why can't I call Sue? Don't you want to say hello to your daughter?"

"Erm... right now, no... I mean, I need to talk to you without her knowing it, so I really can't say hello, can I?"

"Mrs. Thomas... I mean Carla... what's up? What are you up to?"

"I'm planning a little surprise for Sue... I really hope she will like it, but I should confess it is mostly about me and one of my wishes... to cut a long tale short I'd love to see Susie ice skating again, so I was wondering if you would be available for a little plotting behind her back... do you think she will hate me for this?"

"No, well, I believe quite the opposite; I think she will love it if she gets the chance to do it again, but how?"

"Well, that's why I need your and somebody else's help. So, down to business, I need to know a few things from you: Susie's size for her ice skating dress and boots and a name."

"Well, for Susie's things I will check at home to be completely sure, but what about a name, what name?"

"The name of the person I should contact to organize an outing to an ice rink."

"But... do you need only to sneak out Sue or...?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe to find a way to have also her team with her, to let her enjoy some company besides mine and her dad's... do you think it's possible?"

Lucy's smile grew more and more wide with each second, an idea forming in her mind in that precise minute.

"Lucy, dear, you still there?"

"Oh, Carla, I got an idea, a fabulous one to tell you the truth, I'm going to check on it with D, I mean, Dimitrius, and then I will call you back, alright?"

"Thank you Lucy, I knew I could count on you for helping me out with this."

Putting down the phone, Lucy licked her lips, which were threatening to crack because of the widest smile brightening her face.

With a non-committal expression Lucy moved toward D's desk, careful to have her back toward Sue.

"I'd love a word with you outside in the hallway, do you mind?"

D raised her eyes from his paperwork with a quizzical expression.

"Am I in trouble Miss Dotson?"

"No, I just need your advice and more that wide knowledge, shall we?"

"Sure, I could use a break."

After walking out of the room Lucy turned to face the senior agent but kept glancing around, fearing that someone could eavesdrop or spy on them.

"Maybe we should bring this in a conference room if you are this worried about secrecy."

"Yeah, I believe you are right."

Opening the door to a lateral room, D let the rotor inside, and then closed the door behind them.

"Now Lucy, will you tell me what's going on, for my mind's sake?"

"Oh D, we got a plan, and we need your help, will you help us?"

Lucy was oozing excitement, but that did nothing to clarify the situation for Dimitrius.

"I don't know Lucy... maybe if you'd be so kind to explain a little bit; for example, let's say... who is we and what is it all about?"

D was wearing an ample smile, having himself kind of an intuition about what could bring this reaction to the otherwise usually calm rotor.

"Oh gosh, I'm so excited I'm not telling you anything, am I?"

Seeing D nodding in confirmation Lucy moved to sit at the table, waving toward D to do the same.

"Well, that's the plan..."


	3. Chapter 3

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

"Sue's mother would really like have a wish of hers fulfilled as an early Christmas gift, do you think it would be possible for us to join her and her parents just for a day?"

"Well, I don't know, could you at least tell me what this day is supposed to be spent on?"

"Right, we need to go to an ice rink, so Carla, I mean Sue's mother, can see her daughter ice skating again. It's been half a life since she saw her on the ice."

"So, let me check if I got everything right: Sue, and possibly the whole team, would need a day to spend ice skating, it is right?"

Seeing Lucy eagerly nodding D started scratching his chin, deep in thought.

After a few minutes Lucy could not hold back anymore.

"So, D, got any brilliant idea? You know, I'm dying right now, and I'm sure you are well aware of that."

"As almost always you are right Miss Dotson. I was just clocking how long you would take to push for an answer. Do you even care whether it is positive or negative?"

"Of course, I need a positive one, I expect a positive one, there is no other way you can give me an answer, not if you want me to be satisfied with your first. Otherwise I'll simply have to bug you everywhere and every single minute till you give me want I want."

"Thank goodness I found a solution then, or my life was under a serious threat. All right, are you ready to hear me out? No interruption though, or I will forget the whole plan, ok?"

"Sure thing" Luce answered, mimicking something like locking her mouth and throwing the key behind her shoulder. Then an ample and brilliant smile made its appearance over her face, nodding at the same time with the aim of urging D to spill the beans.

"I must admit it is quite simple and we can even advocate that is has been quite a lot since our last time. Do I read a "last time what" question in your eyes? I didn't think you could really keep silent this long, I'm impressed. So, here's your reward: we could simply ask a day to perform some kind of team building activity, so everybody would be involved without having problems with arranging authorizations. And a sport kind of activity is always welcomed from the powers that be, as much as any form of training or refresher course. So, Miss Dotson, am I brilliant?"

Lucy's smile kept growing wider and wider till the end of Dimitrius' speech, when she couldn't keep herself anymore and planted a kiss on his cheek, jumping from her seat.

"I can't wait to tell Carla that this plan can really start now. Can I start the request immediately, D?"

"Yes, and you can put it under my name, so every answer that could get to our office will be on my desk, where Sue's eyes do not travel as often as on yours, only to be on the safe side."

"You know D, you are a truly amazing man, and if you weren't a happy married man and a father, I would surely give Donna a run for her money."

"Why, thank you, Lucy, then I'll make sure to have a lap on the ice with you, I mean, something like booking a dance at a ball, alright?"

"It'll be my honour; I'll be delighted to go ice skating with you, although I have to warn you, I don't count on more than one hand the time I went skating, any possible way."

Then they decided to show again in the office, before anyone could grow suspicious about their simultaneous disappearance.

Lucy had to wait till lunch break to set her side of the plot up and running, hoping that as almost any other day Jack invited Sue to join him for lunch, leaving her the space to plan the outing behind her back.

She had learnt from Sue to believe in the power of prayer, and her faith was rewarded: promptly as expected Jack guided Sue out of the bullpen to grab a bite together, thus letting Lucy fill the form for the building team activity and calling Mrs. Thomas.

The woman was simply ecstatic when Lucy told her every single word she exchanged with D, so she asked about his number to have the chance to thank him personally before meeting him again the ice skating day.

Not more than ten minutes after the phone call between Carla and Lucy, Dimitrius' phone started ringing. He was coming back from his lunch himself, and reaching an arm as far as he could while he was still discarding his coat, he grabbed the receiver. Slowly a smile started to form on his usually serious face and some kind words were exchanged. When he put down the receiver he locked eyes with Lucy, conveying that he was satisfied with his role in the plan and that it was ready to be set in motion.

Carla couldn't wait to make her originally first, now third to be phone call, to have her friend start working on Sue's ice skating suit.

She reasoned that she could give the size in a second moment, since the seamstress needed to gather all the necessary elements before starting assembling the dress.

So she set on dialling the number for the last phone call of the day.

"Caroline, how are you? It's been so long since the last time I heard from you... I need a favour, I know you are the best, so are you extremely busy or could you squeeze in your list of orders a small ice skating dress for my Sue? Well, she is no more my little girl, and right now I don't know her exact size, but I thought I could start giving you the details to let you begin looking for all the things you will need... You remember that white and red dress you made some years ago? Yes, the one of the picture you keep on your catalogue. Could you make it in an adult size? Yeah ... I knew I could rely on you, you are really the best!"


	4. Chapter 4

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

Caroline did her very best to try to accomplish her order within a week. Carla checked with Lucy over and over again, day after day, when she could book the ice rink for her wish to come true.

Lucy had a very hard time not spilling the beans with Sue, but she could foresee that this surprise was going to be a blast. She had caught Sue looking longingly toward the sky, loudly wishing for some snow and some time to go have fun. Lucy was sure she didn't mean going shopping, neither strolling in the park with Levi, but she was also aware that her flatmate would never voice her secret and deepest desires about doing something with a quite special someone from the office.

D came one day, shortly after the lunch break, toward Lucy's desk wearing an undecipherable look. Luce was going to ask him what that was for when she caught an almost imperceptible smirk at the corner of his mouth, so she kept quiet.

He remembered what Lucy told them when Sue first joined the team about a lawyer keeping his lips tight not to let Sue read what he was saying. He tried his luck with this trick; in addition, just to be sure Sue couldn't catch wind of this surprise he tried to keep his back toward the analyst.

The higher ups had approved their request about a team building activity and the fact that they were going to try out a sport was a plus on the list of the reasons to give the approval.

Lucy was simply elated with the news Dimitrius delivered, so she decided to prepare the field for this huge surprise with Sue, just to be sure that she was shocked, but only in a pleasant way.

She worked hard the whole day not to break in a brilliant smile, fearing not being able to come up in a short time with a good explanation of her explosive mood.

Finally the time to go back home came for everybody and while Sue was preparing their dinner Lucy approached her flatmate with a tentative smile, hoping to drop enough hints to raise her curiosity, but not too many to give away the surprise.

"So Sue, how was your day?"

"Why Luce, I thought you were there quite near me most of the day."

With her ability to observe body language, Sue didn't need more than one intense look at her friend to know that she was up to something, maybe not too good for her. Usually that was the expression Lucy wore when she was trying to set up Sue with Jack for a casual dinner or anything else that could come to her ever matchmaking mind.

"What's the matter Luce?"

"Well, I was just thinking about the next weekend, I've heard of an ice rink which is reopening after a long period of closing, would you be interested in helping me getting the ropes of ice skating? It will be something like an iced dance floor, with loud, very loud music, lights and tons of people, so I'd love to go, but I wouldn't want to be sure to be able only to cling on the border for the better part of my time there. So, would you consider going ice skating again?"

Luce had managed to make her face up into a childish pout, protruding her lower lip in a very funny way, batting her long eyelashes, looking at Sue with the most liquid eyes she was able to make in such a short time, knowing she had this only chance to help Sue making her mind about this thing.

Sue was silent for some minutes, pretending to be busy with the dinner, while Lucy knew she was deep in thought, thinking hard on this subject; she finally had already set herself free from the promise not to skate ever again, vowed after her only and best friend Judy's untimely death, partly out of guilt and partly out of grief, after that shooting where both Jack and Levi got caught.

That day, now long ago, she had been so grateful for their recovery, her faithful companion and her training agent, who was becoming fast so important in her life, that she needed a way to express her joy and only skating could allow her such freedom and elation.

"Okay, why not? But only if you promise you will be by my side all the time... unless a very handsome guy comes along to sweep you off your feet. In that case I just need to see one word from you and I'll vanish into thin air, to clear the space around you, alright?"

"You've got yourself a deal, my dear friend."

"It could really be nice going skating again, I just wonder whether I still remember and am able to do some if the things I used to. Well, this could be the right time to discover it, if we can get to this ice rink of your early enough not to find it already crowded. Or maybe we could just go another time, when there's not the whole DC gathered there for this opening. How about it?"

"Sure, I'd love to. I wasn't sure you would follow me on the ice for this time, and here you go planning a second time. **No problem**."

"Alright, now, let's get down to business. What are we going to wear?"

"Oh girl, you sure you want to get me started?"

"Well, just keep in mind we have to be comfortable enough to move, stuffed enough not to bruise if we fall, warm enough not to freeze after few minutes, but charming enough to catch someone's eyes, right?"

"I'll try to follow your lead, but I'm not sure I can choose this same order to pick up my outfit. Beside, with you by my side I'm not going to fall, am I?"

"Don't be over confident of yourself, my dear friend."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'd like to thank everybody who spent time reviewing my story. It's Christmas, so if you have a little time when you reach the bottom of the page I'd love as a little present a small sign of encouragement, maybe a few words or even just a smile. So please, R&R

* * *

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

Sue had no idea that the ice rink thing was nearer than she expected.

In fact, Lucy wanted only to investigate a little her feelings about going ice skating again, since she knew the reason why Sue gave up on something she used to be fond of. The term of the next weekend was really too far in comparison with the supposed date for her mother's surprise.

It was on Thursday that everybody, except Sue, received an e-mail from D, asking to keep quiet about the plot, meaning not speaking nor even mouthing any word, explaining that Sue was to be kept in the dark about the team building activity planned for Monday. D required that everybody was to come as usually to work, just bringing a duffel bag with a changing of clothes suitable for ice skating. They didn't need to worry about the skates since the place offered a quite huge selection of sizes, it being the main ice rink of the area, where hockey matches and ice skating courses occupied the most part of the time schedule, while the remaining free time was open for visitors, which around Christmas time were copious enough.

Luckily Sue was especially busy with her load of paperwork, so she missed completely winks and smirks and such, otherwise she would have picked immediately on that unusual amount of non verbal communication between her team mates.

The week came to an end letting the team wrap up the last case they've worked on, without anything coming up at the last minute, thus giving space to enjoy a nice weekend, recharging before the next week.

On Sunday evening Lucy was about ready to explode, so she called Tara to ask her for an excuse to go out, being very worried about spilling the beans without having to utter a single word, aware that the knowledge of body language enabled Sue to perceive even the tiniest change in mood, so any word, sign or even look would give away her excitement.

Levy woke Sue up at 6.30 as usual, licking her hand till she petted his head letting him know she was awake. His tail was furiously wagging, trying to convey his urgency to go out, so Sue was forced to shower really fast and get dresses even faster, directing her choice toward a simple combination of dark and snug blue jeans and a red sweater, apt for walking Levi as well as for work.

When she was back she found Lucy already gone, a short sticky note on the table just to tell her that she needed to run an errand before coming in for work. Guessing it was about a Christmas present she couldn't see, she smiled moving to refill Levi's water bowl and had a light breakfast ready in few minutes for her while Levi emptied his bowl of doggy food.

Unusually early Sue and Levi crossed the Hoover building doors, Sue trying to figure out where Lucy had disappeared and what she could choose as a present for each member of the team this year.

Being the first coming into the office Sue moved to switch on the coffee machine, ready for her second cup of the morning, more due to the very cold weather than to her need for caffeine.

Jack was a close second getting inside the office. Sue picked immediately on his very good mood, his shining eyes and a small duffel bag.

"**Good morning. **What's that for? Are you going to go for a run during lunch time because now it's almost freezing outside?"

"Well, **good morning** to you, too" Jack answered with words and sign, a smile lighting up his features. "Just to let you know, I have already gone running this morning, but maybe, I was thinking, I could also have a few laps on the way back home, I was going to ask Levi if he'd consider joining me for a small challenge between boys, you know me, your **partner**, against him, your **boyfriend**, just for a good race's sake. You got any problem with that? Or a more alluring proposal?" asked Jack, emphasizing some of the words of his speech with the sign and the very last word with a meaningful gaze.

"You know, I'm not that fond of running, so you won't get any proposition from me on that subject, but"

"And what about other subjects? Got something on your mind I should be aware of?"

"No, I was merely going to say that Levi would be absolutely thrilled to race you."

Jack grinned and replied addressing Levi while making sure that Sue could read his lips.

"Alright, but what is the prize? Pizza? A bone? Or would you be ready to raise the wager, my friend? Winner got the girl? What do you say, Levi? Are you up for this?"

Sue was blushing, but she was not to be hushed, so she found a quick come back, one that proved again she has a quite good tongue in cheek.

"Levi says he's not actually up, rather down on four, but this could be an advantage when running, so if your two legs can compete with his four, he's ready to take on your dare. Just set the place and the time, and he will be there, when and where he graciously accepts that is up to you."

"I suppose that now that I've thrown down the gauntlet I can't back off, can I?"

"I remember you have had issues with poultry, so I expect you don't want to share their name and be called chicken, am I right?"

"Never miss the target, Miss Thomas."

"A girl has to stand up for herself."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I hope you appreciate this Christmas present. If so, please review, already told you, even a smile will do. Enjoy this special holiday

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

One by one all the members of the team entered the bull pen, each one carrying any possible kind of bag for their clothes.

Tara used a quite used rucksack suitable for a PC, Myles chose an elegant briefcase, Bobby tried to hide everything in his coat, leaving only few items for a strange sea bag; only D and Lucy had nothing with them, since Luce had already brought more than one outfit with her on the earlier days, precisely on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday, not being sure what she should choose after Sue's wise advice about how select the more suitable clothing for ice skating.

D instead had left his things in his car, since he planned to share giving someone else a lift to and back the ice rink, being the one who knew where it was. They were all behind their desks, pretending to be really busy with paper work, careful not to look at one another afraid of starting to giggle.

Just to be sure to cover these first awkward moments when Sue was more liable to find out that something strange was going on, D started to offer the cream donuts, claiming it was his turn to buy and bring them for everyone. He took his time to approach Levi, needing to distract Sue's faithful companion while Lucy went to retrieve Sue's surprise. D made sure to squeeze some cream on top of Levi's nose, exactly out of his tongue's reach, blocking any attempts to clean himself; Sue went promptly to his rescue with a hanky, taking advantage of the situation to pet her loyal friend just a little bit longer than usual.

In the very same moment that Sue was ending cleaning and petting Levi two people made their appearance in front of her desk. For the man this was the first time in Sue's office and was curiously assessing the setting around him, all the while amply smiling. For the other it was not the first time, but the previous visit had been quite emotional, so the curiosity about the surroundings was there all the same.

When Sue raised her eyes toward the visitors it took her few moments before recovering from her surprise.

Her mother and her father were there, in front of her eyes and in that very moment she found herself enable to utter or sign a single word.

Her father seized that instant to put on her desk a huge green paper bag, adorned with white and red ribbons and curly strips.

Sue rose up from her chair and captured her mother in a silent hug, with her eyes closed tight to block the tears that threatened to escape. Her father joined the hug engulfing both his wife and daughter. Levi rose on his back paws, not wanting to be left out, putting his front paws in Sue's back, pushing her even more in the collective hug.

The bullpen had fallen silent, rejoicing in the family happiness, until D motioned to retrieve their bags, to be ready for the second part of the surprise. When Sue found her voice again she started asking questions, one after the other, as her words, once started, came tumbling with no stopping.

"What... what are you doing here? I mean, I'm so happy to see you, both of you, but I can't help wondering what brought you two all the way right here, right now. I was going to come home for Christmas, has something happened, something bad? My brothers are okay, aren't they? I don't recall you telling me about any problem on the phone, when was it, the day before yesterday, so? If you got bad news please spit it out, I don't want you to sugar coat it."

Her face was showing so many emotions that everybody in the bullpen was having a hard time trying to guess what was coming next in her mind and her face. Surprise, joy, bliss, concern, sorrow. She was always so clear, so transparent to read, never trying nor being able to hide her feelings that all of them, even Myles, were absolutely sure about what she was experiencing at any moment. Now she was steeling herself for anything thrown her way.

"Slow down, honey, everything is alright, there's no bad news, there's nothing wrong going on, it's only us, coming to see our daughter at her FBI office. Your mother had her chance long ago, but I missed it, so we thought we could pay you a visit before stealing you right away. So, this is the place where you work every day, right? This is your team, these are the people who share your responsibilities and who back you up whenever you need them, right?"

"Yes, dad, what's the matter? Why do I get the impression there is an underlying meaning to your obvious questions? If you were talking in riddles I feel you'd be clearer to me. Am I right?"

'And why everybody is smiling and silent? They haven't said a single word since my parents came into the bullpen, but no one have made an attempt to greet them nor questioned about their sudden appearance or the reason behind her presence. It's almost like they knew it was going to happen, they were going to show... And what was that about stealing me away?'

"Wait a minute, what's going on? Why am I starting to think you all set me up? Did you agree on this? All of you? And what was that, dad, talking about stealing me away? Am I missing something?"

"Well, Sue, you are not opening your present, for example."

"Oh. Okay. But shouldn't I wait till Christmas? Or at least till we are home?"

This time Jack moved to catch her attention and with his hand on his hips shuffled out from his desk.

"Miss Thomas, we are all waiting for you to open this present. Will you kindly put an end to out suffering, please? We are hanging on with real anticipation, so, stop worrying and enjoy your surprise."


	7. Chapter 7

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

Sue was trying to attentively observe her colleagues' faces, to read any possible information, since she was starting to suspect that everybody was part of this set up.

Shrugging to express her acceptance she moved to open the big paper bag, spying the strange light in her parents' eyes. Her father was brightly smiling, while her mother seemed a little bit concerned about the out coming of this surprise.

When Sue was finally done untying all the ribbons Carla put her hand on one of her daughter's to still her movements for a blink. She needed to warn her daughter about her intention, hoping that Sue could accept the real meaning of the present.

"Well, dear, I just need to know that this surprise is for you, but the present is for me... I mean, I understand it may sound strange, but the things are for you, but I hope you will do something for me, something I have been wishing for a very long time. I hope you won't refuse my Christmas wish, although it is quite early, but I couldn't wait any more, surely not another year, nor a month, and maybe, just maybe, here will be more comfortable than home... I can't say any more before you open the bag and take a look at what is inside, but remember I love you very dearly, Sue."

With that said Carla started wringing her hands, aiming to still the butterflies in her stomach, feeling almost dizzy from anticipation. D noticed that peculiar state and moved to offer a chair for Mrs. Thomas to sit before feeling any worse.

What her mother had said did nothing but unsettle Sue even further, not knowing what to expect and starting to dread the content of the bag in front of her. Forcing a smile on her face, more for the others' benefits, she dared a look inside the present, finding immediately a pair of brand new, lace, white ice skating boots. She pulled them out and ran a finger on the smooth side of one boot, while tears began to pool in her sparkling eyes blurring her vision of the objects as well as of the people surrounding her.

Myles and Bobby came closer, not wanting to miss even a second of this event. Lucy and Tara were holding their breath and their hands clasped together, to hide the trembling. D and Mr. Thomas had their hands on Mrs. Thomas' shoulders, hoping to lend her their strength in such an emotional moment.

Jack was intently gazing at Sue's eyes, desiring to be the first to read her reaction, ready to rejoice with her or comfort his special friend in the case this surprise turned not to be a happy one.

With watery and bright eyes but a quite inscrutable look Sue went on with her inspection of the content of the paper bag. Putting aside on her desk the pair of ice skates she dipped a hand inside again, coming out with a red elastic band, embellished with sequins that made it sparkle, probably an accessory for her hair to complete the ice skating outlook.

The men in the bullpen exchanged questioning looks, not really comprehending what was going on, both with the slow discovery of the present and the emotions inside their working partner. She was usually so easy to read, so transparent, but this time nobody felt able to make a guess about her reaction.

One thing was clear, Sue was going through an emotional turmoil like never before, that they could easily tell, but they had no idea how it would be in the end.

Lucy was partially able to distract herself from the emotions running through Sue, since she was busy enough composing the image of her friend dressed with all the items that were coming slowly out.

'Alright, I've got her feet, I've got her head, and I figure she will pull her hair up in a pony tail, just to be comfortable with the moving... I hope she won't go for a French knot, I like her hair freely flowing down her back, and so does someone I know around here, but I know she won't have it that way, but I really, really wish she is not going to knot them, at least she got a band, not a hair net... but the best is yet to come!'

Carla was silently praying that Sue could accept this situation and enjoy the unusual team building activity.

Sue pulled out a pair of thick, flesh coloured pantyhose, just like the ones she used to wear when she had a competition. She found herself thinking about her silhouette, wondering whether she was still slim enough to cut a nice figure out of herself, and the corners of her mouth twitched just for a fraction of second thinking about Luce mouthing she had nothing to worry, she was perfect.

'Now it is the moment of truth, will she like what I have her made?'

Carla knew that she could not undo the surprise, nor turn back on the plan for the day; she could only hope that Sue would be willing to go along with all of this.

Jack was gripping the edge of his desk, to keep from bolting toward Sue, knowing as well that the next few second were crucial. He felt as tense as when he was on a stake out, his senses at alert, his brain evaluating every detail about the current situation; but his heart was powerfully pounding in his chest, he was grateful for the medicine to control his heart, otherwise he would have been scared to going under another heart attack given the arrhythmia he was experiencing.

Nobody thought about saying anything, since they were aware of the uselessness of it, being Sue deaf, but they all respected her moment, giving her time to grow comfortable with the surprise, knowing full well that without her the team building activity could only turn out sad and wistful. In that moment all they thoughts were agreeing upon a happy ending of this first phase.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Really guys, thank you so much for your kind reviews, a little many more would be truly appreciated, since they boost your creative process, but anyway, I hope that those who are reading this story are satisfied.

Never written before, but of course I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

Sue's hand was finally at the bottom of the bag and she touched something very smooth, kind of fresh, like...

'No way, it can't be an ice skating dress... but if it were, I'd wonder about its colours, its length, could it suit me fine? It's been so long since I wore one of those short dresses, I was what, twelve? I can barely remember the feeling of those skin thigh suits, with just a small skirt flying all around when I did a spin... Can it be like that again? Could I wear one of those in front of my colleagues, in front of ..., let's be honest, at least here in my mind, wait, are my lips still, 'cause I know that sometimes I start talking with myself but I'm speaking out loud, no, right, where I was? Of course, Jack... what about him? He's going to see me in an ice skating dress, will I look okay? Well, let's worry about that later, I feel everybody's eyes on me, they are waiting for me to reveal the last item. But, are they really all a part of this plan? They indeed look aware and ... time to stop over thinking, let's pull it out.'

With that last thought Sue pulled her hand out of the bag, bringing out a white and red cloth.

Carla brought her hands toward her mouth, both to suppress a huge smile and a deep sight of concern about this last step of her surprise.

Upon seeing the colours Sue shot her glance up toward her mother, showing that her eyes were rapidly blurring behind a curtain of tears. She remembered; how could she ever forget?

That special day was one of her most precious memories. Her routines went simply great, she was so happy; then she found out also that there had been a professional photographer who managed to catch a spectacular moment of her longer routine. And that day she was wearing a fabulous ice skating dress: white at the shoulders merging with deep red at the end of the flaring skirt, with arabesque embroidery and sparkling sequins. It complimented so much her figure that even the elder girls were a bit envious of her appearance.

Coming out from her flashback, Sue took her dress at the shoulders and modelled it over herself, keeping it up with her left arm reaching her right shoulder, to free her right hand needing to wipe her tears away.

After dropping her head while softly crying, Sue once again raised her eyes toward her mum, shyly smiling. Then she glanced toward her daddy, who smiled back reaching one hand to help his baby girl get rid of her tears.

Jack in the meanwhile was fighting his emotions, intensely springing like never before. Indeed, Sue had always had a very strong pull to him, from the very first day, but now that he knew her, he could really feel the width of her feelings. When she was happy, she wasn't simply, merely happy, she was joyful, elated, and blissfully happy; when she was emotional, she showed it and it was so forceful that was almost infectious. In fact, he could detect some tears gathering in the other girls' eyes, while the men were smiling in silence, not at all awkward, but they were enjoying a special moment, so they had nothing to comment.

When he was done staring at the others to spy their reaction he couldn't help going back to stare at Sue. He was going to take pleasure in that surprise for Sue, he could tell already, he could not really wait to see her wear that small ice skating dress.

"Mum, I don't really know how to say thank you, it's beautiful, it's just like the one I used to have so long ago, isn't it?"

"Oh Sue, I'm so happy you are okay with this, I wasn't sure you would appreciate my meddling in this, but may I remind you that the surprise if for you, while the present is for me?"

"Mum, I don't really understand that, care to explain?"

Demetrius waved a hand to catch Sue's attention.

"Maybe I can. See, what your mother is trying to say is that all those things are for you to wear, but today we, I mean all members of the team, are going to ice skating, and seeing you skating is your mother's early Christmas wish, so we hope you won't let her, and us all, down. Are you okay going ice skating Sue?"

"I... I ... really? I can't believe you all helped her out to set this plot, but... what I'm trying to say... well, thank you so much, everybody, I'm really grateful, I'm so happy, thank you mum, dad, thank you guys."

Faithful to her being, she could not split words and actions, so she moved toward each one of the people gathered in the bullpen to hug them, with a nonstop brilliant smile and briefly moving now and then a hand to wipe new fresh tears away.

Bobby, the least tongue-tied of the guys, replied for all of them, prolonging his hug keeping Sue by his side with one arm around her waist, to let her read his lips.

"Your smile is thanks enough, Sue, don't you know we would do everything and then some for us to see you this happy? You deserved every moment of happiness, Sheila."

Gans, being the fatherly figure of the team, tried to diffuse the intense emotion that was threatening to catch up with all the girls and maybe even the boys.

"So, everybody, are we going to do this team building activity sometime today? You know, they are waiting for us to show at the ice rink, we can't waist time on tears, when we can spend it on ice, right? Let's go!"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'd like to thank again for your reviews, they really made my day. So here's another little chapter, we're getting to the main part, just wait a little bit more... hope you won't be disappointed. I forgot last time to wish you all a truly happy new year, full of nice and joyful surprises, just to make your face break into a smile, not to upset you (if you are one of those who hate surprises).

Never written before, but, again, of course I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

They decided to split in groups for the cars: Jack, with Sue and Levi, Myles, with Bobby, Tara and Lucy; Demetrius by himself, since he could be called back in case of emergency, being the team leader; Sue's parents, not wanting to intrude too much the FBI team building activity, despite being the main cause of it starting.

Gans was the head of the caravan, since he was the one that knew where they were heading toward; moreover he was the one who had made contact with the person in charge of the ice rink, a certain Tom Wesley. They had the ice rink till four in the afternoon, and then it had to be free because a hockey team was to fill it for their daily coaching. Tom made it particularly clear, since he was the coach of this team.

"You know, I have one more surprise for Sue, but I wanted to make sure that she was okay with this whole thing before adding the last straw in case she was not so happy about it. Although now I see I had nothing to worry about, she seems quite complying with the team activity, don't you think so?"

"Well, Carla, I knew you didn't need to worry so much, she would have gracefully accepted her present all the same, but I think you should try to enjoy your surprise, not going on over thinking this thing, I'd rather have you focus on your early Christmas wish that's coming true instead of waiting on Sue's reaction minute after minute. Don't you think so, sweetie?"

"You want me to say you're right as usual, Mr. Thomas?"

"No, I want you to be happy and take pleasure in the accomplishment of your little plan, alright?"

"Alright, spot on as usual, however, honey. But that's why I love you so much, isn't it? Talking about this, anyway, do you think she has figured out what to do about her almost unnoticeable crush? I hope my present can be useful in that predicament. What does your male point of view suggest?"

"I believe they are just fine coping with whatever on their own, I wouldn't force any reaction out of Sue or that man, just wait and see, enjoy the show she is bound to give and remember to be her mum this time, not her coach, teacher, councilor, and whatever else you deem fit, got it sweetie?"

In the meanwhile in Myles' car Lucy was explaining to the others the details of their plotting, focusing on the music they had to expect.

"I know that Sue is supposed to show her routine on two songs, "Santa Claus is coming to town" and "Have yourself a Merry little Christmas", on the other songs we will join her on the ice, are you all able to ice skate guys?"

"Well, Lucy, I did it sometimes in my life, but I could surely do with some help just not to spend most of the time on my backside."

"Didn't your friends Kangaroos teach you that thing in Australia, Koala boy?"

"Harvard, how can you match the desert with ice skating? I thought you were not so smart, but you could have fooled me."

"Boys, behave, we're almost there."

Tara tried to bring some sort of peace back.

"However, please guys, don't do anything that could make Sue uncomfortable, she stopped ice skating after her friend died in an accident, so she could be a little emotional about this whole thing, so don't be hard on her, try to help her enjoy this day and try to enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Sure thing, Luce, we love Sue same as you, we're here for her and thanks to her, so this will just go great, don't you worry none, Sheila".

"I have to absolutely agree, although I wouldn't have chosen the very same expression to convey my opinion about this ordeal, however I'm totally with you."

"Well, here we are, let's hope we can come out of this activity with the same smiles and same not sore backsides, alright?"

Tara was the first to step out from the car, moving toward D who was on the phone contacting that Tom Wesley to get him to open the door of the ice rink.

Sue did not talk so much during the time they took to reach the ice rink, a hundred of thought were chasing around her head. Levi, having picked up on her mood, was quiet and laid on the back sit with his muzzle protruding toward Sue's hand, now and then licking softly her left hand that she had extended reaching her dog behind her. She needed some comfort, she was not sure why, but she had so many emotions bottled inside her that she feared she could explode any moment now. She needed to compose herself, she did not want to make a show in front of her colleagues, her friends to be true, but still. She was happy, she was sad, she was scared, and she was excited, she felt shy, everything at the very same time; she wanted to show something she used to be really good at, something where her deafness did not interfere, something where she could be a help for the others, something she was proud of being able to do, something she had not had to be good at, because she would need it one day.

'Well, if this is not over thinking, I don't know what it is. I should really stop worrying this much and try to enjoy this special day with my team, my friends, and my parents. I am not quite sure why, but this is supposed to be somehow my mum's present. So here we go, let's have fun, I need to do it for her, for myself and for Judy. So, God, help me, make my smile sincere and clear my heart from sadness. This is a time for peace and joy, let me join with it.'


	10. Chapter 10

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

"Sue, what's the matter? Oh, right, how can she hear me? Why do I keep forgetting this simple thing! Stupid Hudson, you're surely an idiot! Okay, now I should stop talking to myself just because she can't hear me ranting over and over... "

'I should be able to keep it together, I can't go on losing it every chance she is upset or emotional about something. I really should try to focus on something else that her emotions, I don't understand what gets into me whenever she is like that, I sort of feel useless, helpless, and distracted, while when I'm in any kind of trouble she is always there for me, ready to say the right thing, with the right way to calm and comfort me, sometimes just with her smile... I really need to pay attention on what is going on outside, I'm driving, for goodness' sake, but she, and only she, can throw me off-balance like that, only being silent. When has ever been heard of a man being this freaked out from silence? I seem to have lost the ability to understand myself lately; well, luckily today we are not working, I can just relax and enjoy something I am able to do, not even needing this much effort, I know how to ice skate, so this shouldn't be so hard. But how is Sue taking all this? I have to know... sign, Hudson, sign, you went to ASL classes for so long for a purpose, just try to make the most of it now.'

So Jack moved his right hand in front of Sue, immediately gaining her attention.

"Sorry, Jack, I was kind of distracted, did you need something?"

"**Me wonder, how you? Okay you?**"

"Yeah, I just feel a little overwhelmed with this surprise, but I like it, I think I just need some time to process the whole thing, but I'm going to try to enjoy it as much as possible. Well, with the team here with me, I feel more confident; I think I can actually have a great time. Am I making sense? I have no idea of how I'm sounding, of course, but I think I am rambling, am I?"

Jack started to shake his head to say no, while smiling.

"**Me know, surprise confusing but good**"

"I agree, I think it will be good. Well, I think I will also find it very soon, seems we're here."

Jack hurried closing his car door to move toward Sue's side to help her out, then Levi. She smiled her thanks, quickly thinking about all the times Jack rapidly moved to prevent her action, chivalrously offering Levi's leash. Her smile widened showing her appreciation of that simple gesture. Jack felt more than rewarded for his effort when he saw Sue's bright eyes shining again with no clouds of sadness or concern misting over them.

They all gathered in the parking waiting for D to call on them. Now that Sue knew more about the day, she could easily see that everyone, well, almost, had a sort of bag for a change of clothes. She was almost sure that Myles could not be comfortable ice skating in his elegant and formal suit, even though she had seen him follow a runaway at a quite impressive speed many times. Bobby was clad in light blue jeans, necked t-shirt and a sweater, so he could reasonably wear that outfit for the upcoming activity as well, while Tara, also dressed in a more casual look than her usual, had to discard at least her jacket. Lucy definitely needed to change, since she was wearing a skirt short enough to show her long legs off, but undoubtedly inapt for skating purposes, not protecting against the coldness nor the hardness of the ice rink.

Sue thought about assessing her next team-mate in sight, Jack, but was not sure her train of thought would safely keep on professional rails, so she looked around to locate her parents.

They were coming toward her with smiles, her mother tightly clutching her purse, as if afraid of losing something precious. Carla had got the Tom Wesley guy number from D to ask him about putting loudspeakers face down on the ice to help Sue feel the vibrations and keep up to the music.

Her plan had required so many little details to catch up with her memory of that moment captured in that special snapshot that she had gladly added a few more to make another step toward perfection.

While Sue got lost in her thoughts D called out to make the others move and reach him inside the building. There they found a well-built man next to D. Gans started making introductions with Myles, Bobby, Tara, when the guy, focusing on Jack for a while, pointed his finger toward Agent Hudson.

"I can't believe it, aren't you dazzling Hudson! You look good, man, indeed good, and surrounded with beautiful girls as always. Well, now I can have my payback if you didn't keep skating all along, did you?"

"Tom Wesley, is that you? Surely it's good to see you again, too, and about skating we'll see."

"I have to warn you that your smile won't help in this bind, you'll have to literally face the music, and please, do it with your smile for your friends', especially these gorgeous girlfriends' sake, only being ready to cover for when you lose, 'cause you're gonna lose, I just hope you won't be a sore loser, alright mate?"

"I actually remember someone always boasting about his ability on ice skates, but quite often landing on his behind, so you should be quite knowledgeable about being sore one way or another, right?"

The team was quiet during this friendly animated exchange, Tom stressing his compliment to the girls staring intently at them, Jack reacting assuming a typical possessive and protective male attitude, both making the girls smile.

"You keep talking, but you know that often actions speak louder than words, don't they?"

D had to introduce Lucy and Sue yet, but Lucy extended her hand swiftly.

"I am Lucy, Tom, and you are absolutely right, you just don't know how much yet."

With that said Lucy nudged Sue with her free hand, hinting that was a good enough opening to bring up the little matter of her deafness making a joke out of it, sparing the man a possible embarrassment.

"Especially when those words fall on deaf ears, in my case literally. I'm Sue and I'm deaf, so please, if you need to talk to me, watch me so I can read your lips."

Extending her hand Sue was surprised when Tom turned it facing down, bowing to place a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. When he lifted his head, still bowed, he was showing a brilliant smile that made Sue answer in kind.

Jack was watching the scene with his lips pressed in a tight line, his hands fisting at his sides. When he realized what he was doing he tried to relax, but Bobby was already slapping a hand on his shoulder.

'Busted! Why do I find this simple gesture so disturbing is beyond my comprehension, but does he really have to do it?'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I really have to thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews, they really made my day, they increased so much I'll try to update again today a chapter as long as I can manage in my short time. I know I made Jack jealous, I'm planning to let he become slowly aware that Sue is special, not only for him, so he should really try to do something to keep her around – I know he doesn't need it, she is already won over, but we don't need to tell him yet, right? So, bear with me if I seem to go slow, but I hope you will be satisfied with the turning of events in the end. Enjoy! And keep reviewing, I love it!

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

"Tom, do you mind showing us where we could change, so we can start putting on ice skates as soon as possible?"

Gans tried to diffuse the suddenly palpable tension between the guys, wanting the day to be as pleasant and relaxing as possible.

"Sure, that way is the locker room for the home team and just over there there's the one for the guests. Probably it would be best if the girls went in the guests' one. When you are ready you can come back here to get you ice skating boots."

"Thanks again Tom, see you in a bit."

Bobby didn't need to change, but he couldn't really miss a chance to tease his best friend about the previous reaction to his old school mate bowing and hand kissing.

'Did just everyone see me? Were all they watching me? I don't think I did something so noticeable, but maybe I'm wrong. Well, shouldn't they consider that approach a little harder than necessary? Sue surely doesn't need an overbearing guy, so Tom should just learn his place... Why am I bothering so much about this? I really need to relax, enjoy this day, we're going skating all day, all together, but I certainly hope I get the chance to skate near Sue and finally see what she is able to do on the ice, I can't wait for that..."

Another slap on the shoulder brought Jack out of his reverie.

"Man, snap off. Earth to Jack, are you there? You seem... how could I say... distracted?"

Bobby was grinning, winking toward Myles.

'No, if he manages to involve him too, I'm as good as dead.'

Jack was purposefully giving them his back, hoping that D would come to his rescue.

'We are a team, why do I feel I am more and more on the receiving end of this teasing game? Usually I teamed up with Bobby, since when did he start to bond so much with Harvard? Together they are a scaring thing, I can't bear the brunt of their combined teasing all by myself, D, please, come to the rescue, I'm begging you!'

The calm voice of the team leader resounded in the locker room for the boys.

"Guys, come on! We can't make the girls wait on us or do you need to touch your make up?"

In the meantime Carla was helping Sue with her ice skating outfit, pulling her hair in a high, nice and simple ponytail. Tara and Lucy were amazed with her look.

"Wow, girl! You are ready to kill! Do you really think they will be alright after they see you in this... way? I know that someone could have some problems with his heart. I just hope we won't need to run to the hospital!"

"Lucy, stop it! **Me no want see you say. **I'm not looking at you anymore, so you can stop blabbering this foolishness."

Carla put a hand on her daughter's shoulder to attract her attention.

"I need to have a word with Tom; will you wait for me in here? This is a part of my surprise; will you be a little more patient? Please, bear with me, you will make me so happy, you just have no idea, Sue!"

Sue nodded and moved to retrieve her new ice skating boots, knowing she had to flex their folders a few times before wearing them.

Tara was next to speechless admiring the figure Sue was able to cut in her simple attire. She looked both younger and thinner than with her usual working clothes. With that ponytail she also gained an air of innocence that only enhanced the charm of her friend. She had almost no makeup on, so it was truly her beauty shining out.

'Why does Lucy have to tease me like that? She knows I'm embarrassed with all this talking about my appearance; I'm not that proud or self-confident with my look, therefore why making a big deal about it? I really need to focus on this day, on making mum happy with her surprise, remembering all that I used to be able to do, enjoying it myself, and helping the others out on the ice. That should be enough to keep my mind busy.'

Lucy was smiling watching Sue fidgeting and working on her ice skating boots.

'That girl has really no idea of her beauty. She has at least two men 'fighting' to gain her attention and she is worried about looking too bad. She is crazy; she must be crazy; if I had her figure, I would not be embarrassed of flaunting it in front of every and anybody. She is so beautiful. And I can't wait to see her actually skating. I remember that time when Levi was shot that she looked like flying over the ground; and her smile... so beautiful. Someone is surely in for a big show, and I'm not thinking about Carla, that's for sure!'

Mr. Thomas was patiently waiting with Levi in the sitting area near the edge of the ice rink on the home team side. Carla had reached him to retrieve a CD and at the moment was talking with Tom. He could see the loudspeakers positioned in the corners of the ice rink face down, the best way for Sue to feel the vibrations of the music.

All the guys were coming out of the home team locker room and started trying their skates; a few minutes later Lucy and Tara were approaching the area where they could get their pair of ice skates, too. Sue had yet to come out.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Wow, so many readers and so many reviews! Thank you guys! You are wonderful!

Just a little warning: Jack is going to be more and more jealous, just to make him really need to do something, but Sue won't do anything you wouldn't approve, don't worry. So, again, enjoy and keep reviewing, I love this so much!

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

They were almost done finding each one a suitable pair of ice skating boots. While Tom was still taking care of Tara, who wasn't really in a hurry to have her pair on, being everyone aware of her gracefulness in moving her feet, Jack was audaciously approaching the ice rink, apparently going to getting familiar with the ice under his feet again, needing to prove to his old friend that he was still able to pull through what he used to do in his school days.

Sue was at the very same moment waiting quite nervously in the guests' locker room, wondering about the time when her mother would finally graciously appear to let her out.

'Why for goodness' sake do I need to wait this long? What is she going to make me do this time? I know that last time she met with my team mates she had the best intentions when meddling with our Christmas party, but now, I'm afraid of the show she's going to make me go through. I just can imagine what she is going to have me do with the copy of my old winter ice skating suit. She planned too many details for this while thing to be easy and simple. It's probably going to be quite a surprise, more for me than for her. Why has she still got this power on me to make me feel under examination every single time she asks me to do something? I know I am a big girl, I can decide what I want to do and what I'm not going to do, I should be aware of my abilities and therefore not scared about showing my friends something I used to do skilfully enough to make a good impression. Why am I thinking this way? They are my friends, they respect and appreciate me, they care about me, no matter what, and I should stop worrying so much. Sue, get a grip on yourself, once you are on the ice, everything will be alright. Breathe, just breathe, deep and slow, in and out. Close your eyes, feel the air filling your lungs, and release... inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale. Now I can feel my muscles relaxing, my heart rating slowing, I'm going to be okay.'

The others were completely clueless about Sue's nervousness, well, everybody except Lucy and her mother, so Carla, upon seeing the others ready, went to explain what she wished it could happen.

"Guys, I need to thank you so much, this is so special for me, and you have no idea. I hope you will enjoy my wish as much as I will, but, knowing Sue, I have to ask you to be quiet and let her take her time about the thing is going to happen. You see, I'm going to ask her to skate her old routines for the last Christmas show she took part into, she was wonderful, I was speechless after that; I hope you will be just the same. After the first two songs you can freely join her on the ice, but I'd love to see her alone during these two songs. It will be hard enough for her, with the memories of her past, the difficulties of her routines and the rhythm of the songs that she can sense only from the vibration of the music through the ice. That's why at the beginning the loudspeakers will be face down, then Tom will put them in place again, but the volume will be loud enough to let you hear the songs, don't worry. Even though I'm sure you will all be busy watching Sue, because when she skates is really a sight to see. Now I'm going to bring her out and then the music will start, so choose a place and stay there, she will need quite a lot of the ice rink for her performance. And thank you again for this day."

Carla reached the other side of the ice rink and disappeared inside the locker room again, while Tom moved to change the lights. He tried to copy the lights used for ice skating competitions, darkening the sitting area and leaving only the lights focused on the rink.

"Sue, sweetie, are you ready? I know you must be nervous, but you don't need to worry, you'll be wonderful as always. The lights are almost like they were for the show that time, so you won't see the others; just enjoy the skating, fly on the music. If you need a clue, watch me, I will sing along with you, just like Judy did for you. Don't look so surprised, I knew, your coach told me how hard you worked on getting the right rhythm and how Judy helped you out with that. I know it's not the same, but for me it will be so special, this is the biggest present I have ever received. I hope you will be comfortable with it, I know it's a lot to ask of you, so if you are not okay, you can tell me now. But I thought you were okay, since you seemed happy with the first part of this surprise, is it still so, honey?"

"Yes, mum, I'm okay, it will be okay, I hope you will be happy. Now... I'm ready, well, and as ready as I'll ever be, so, let's go!"

In that nocturnal atmosphere Carla walked in front of Sue until she was next to the ice, moving on her side to come back near her husband and Tom, while Sue was pulling out the skate guards.

When she set her foot on the rink, silence enveloped the whole group. Everybody was staring at Sue's appearance.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Hey guys, did you desert me? No more reviews? Well, I hope you will read this chapter, I'm going to torture Jack just a little bit, but he will surely enjoy every minute of it. The problem is that he won't be the only one ;) So, let me know what you think about it. I'm sorry I am not really good at describing Sue's routine, I hope it is possible, but I'm not sure, please forgive me, I simply chose some steps I'd love her do.

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

She was dressed in her ice skating suit: skin tight, perfectly shaped around her elegant figure, the white upper part giving her a pure air of innocence and grace, the dark red lower one wrapping her small waist then flowing around her hips reaching half tight, enhancing her natural and delicate sensuality. The sparkling sequins seemed to be there just to catch the eye just in case someone got distracted. Her blond hair was up in a neat ponytail.

She looked around almost spying the expressions on her friends' faces: she very carefully didn't linger on Jack's, not to give up her emotions and get even more nervous, would it be possible. Then she focused on her mother, waiting for the clue to signal the beginning of the music. Her mother moved her hand with a vague gesture, to let her know that it would be best if she made first some short warm up. Sue was not so sure about it, she didn't want to take so much time; it was intended as a team activity, not her own show. Her smile was shy, not the usual bright and ample smile, but her moves were quite confident. She did a complete lap of the ice rink, to test her new ice skating boots and the ice itself; then she reached the centre, nodding toward Carla to mean that she was ready for whatever she had prepared.

'Well, please, let it be done as soon as possible, I can't really stand all their eyes on me, they make me feel so nervous, I wish I had already finished this thing, I don't know if I can pull trough this, I certainly hope I won't make a fool out of myself. Okay mum, I hope you enjoy this present, show time!'

Sue started to feel something from the ice: it took only a few seconds to understand that she felt some vibrations in her feet. She raised her eyes toward her mother who started to move her right hand just like an orchestra leader. Then she saw her mother mouthing some words, in time with the movements of her hand and the vibrations in the ice. Sue's smile began to widen and become more and more brilliant when recognition hit her: it was "Have yourself a merry little Christmas".

She remembered that routine: she had the time of the first lines to catch the right rhythm, so she wouldn't need to watch her mother constantly.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on, our troubles will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on, our troubles will be miles away._

She started skating round in a forward crossover, next backward, gaining speed, then, after changing direction to make an arabesque, she jumped into an axel; after some mowhawk turns she did a lap changing twice the edge from internal to external drawing an eight and finally moving to make a Y spiral.

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_Happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more._

Sue was again in the centre if the ice rink and started to spin: first with a simple layback spin with catchfoot, then opening and changing foot to make a camel spin which evolved into a candlestick spin.

_Through the years _

_We all will be together,_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. _

She made a beautiful, deep lunge, moving her arms very gracefully to have to time to catch her breath before the final spin, doing also a Besti squat; toward the end she did a Biellman spin, starting quickly and gradually losing speed, releasing her foot to end almost in a classic ballet bow just on the final notes of the song.

The girls squealed with joy at her exhibition, while the men when simply speechless. After a few moments they started to clap their hands enthusiastically, even though Sue was not able to hear their sounds. But their faces were a reward enough. They were all smiling, well, everyone she could see.

Someone had pulled back to be in the darkness, some steps behind the boards, trying to hide his face.

Jack could not smile in front of the whole team; he couldn't let them see him at that moment.

'Oh my, she looks like an angel, she is so delicate, graceful, she's almost dancing through the air, and her moves are so soft and elegant and... I don't know what I wouldn't give to be with her on the ice, just holding her hand, or keeping my hand at the small of her back, exactly the same I so often do for those short seconds when we go out the bullpen or I guide her toward the car or... who am I kidding, whenever I get the chance. I never thought about this before, I find these small gestures precious, they make my day special, I wait for them since I get off the elevator. I feel so alive when I get the chance to make contact with Sue, in every and any possible way: when we lock eyes, when we brush against each other, when I touch her to catch her attention, when I guide her in some direction, I even learnt to grab Levi's leash when she gets ready to leave to have a reason to touch her hand. I've never been this way, what's going on with me? What's wrong? Is there anything wrong? Why do I need so much, almost desperately, to catch her attention?'

Jack was mulling over his thoughts when his eyes briefly left Sue to land upon the other men in the place: some were friends, but were any of them competition? Surely Mr. Thomas and D were out of that game, but what about, for instance, Tom? He was overly sweet in his hand kissing, wasn't he? Did he really need to go that further?

While Jack was deep in thought, Bobby was attentively observing his best friend: was he finally seeing the light about his feeling? Or did he need to push him out of his comfort zone to make him make a move?

'Well, Mrs. Thomas spoke about two songs: that is the time you still got to figure something out, Sparky, then, whether you want it or not, I'll help, even though I am quite sure you won't appreciate the way I'll use to make you see what you stubbornly keep on missing although being in front of you.'


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you for your amazing words, they make me so happy. I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, but I hope this chapter will make up for the days you had to wait. Sorry for making suffering Jack, but it's only his fault, he could have done something before, maybe saying something more to Sue, he got plenty of chances... Sorry if I didn't detail so much the ice skating part, but it's not my main focus, I just needed some moves, in my mind was clear and detailed, but I am not able to make it into words. Hope you will bear with me :)

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

While at least two guys were quite deep in thought Carla was signing to Tom that it was time for the second song especially prepared for Sue, then he could let the Christmas songs play randomly.

'She just needs to know which song is playing; she should know them by heart; she felt them so many times with Judy, I just need to mouth the first words, she got "Have yourself a merry little Christmas" perfectly. She could have sung along, well she was mouthing the words in perfect synchrony. I believe no-one could have guessed she is actually deaf just by looking at her.'

The second song was much quicker, but Sue was almost prepared, since she guessed it could be that one in particular; it had been her favourite because of a more lively routine, even though many people told her she made a beautiful work out of her slow song. She knew she could be quite elegant, almost ethereal, with the slow routine, but she just loved the speed of the rhythm of the fast song and the energy she got from doing its routine.

Carla was broadly smiling toward her daughter, signalling that she should get ready for the beginning. When the first notes filled the air and the beat started to wave through the ice Sue carefully watched toward Carla to see the words of the song. She was not surprised this time, so she simply smiled in kind and started to mouth the words along the song, just checking at first with her mother to avoid being out of tempo. While mouthing she began skating quite energetically, she was much faster that before, in the meanwhile mimicking the words of the song and moving her hands or arms to emphasize some musical clues. The whole team was amazed with her ability to remember the exact moment to move, they could have easily swear she was actually hearing the music, how could she know otherwise when she had to do something with her hand or with her arms? She was really perfect and precise, amazing, simply amazing.

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

Sue started with a simple waltz three turns, going on with two Mohawk variations in a row. Then she moved in twizzles, before preparing for a small jump, which resulted being an axel jump.

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

At that point almost everybody was gathering at the board, not wanting to miss even one step of Sue's routine. They were really surprised when they saw Sue perform a butterfly jump, she seemed truly light but so full of energy at the same time they could hardly believe that she was their almost shy, kind and delicate Sue. After some slide chasse Sue started a centered change foot spiral, slowing until being able to make a fan spiral, which raised her friends' admiration.

Sue made a quite difficult footwork sequence during the instrumental part of the song, but when the music changed she started tiptoeing, swaying her hips, surely not being aware of the sensuality of her movements. Then she resumed her routine, with her Ina Bauer step and some spins and spirals before gliding again to catch her breath before the ending.

While she was not aware of her moves, Bobby made sure someone was, even if he could hear him emitting choking sounds; so he started catcalling after Sue, aware she wouldn't possibly get distracted, since she could not hear him, but his target would understand other people had eyes, able to appreciate something when they saw it. He knew he had reached his aim when Jack's hands became white at his knuckles, so tight were his fists balled at his sides.

'Phase one: accomplished. Now, my friend, onto phase two. You better be ready, otherwise, good for me.'

_You better watch out_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He's making a list_

_And checking it twice_

_Gonna find out who's naughty and nice_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_He sees you when you're sleeping_

_He knows when you're awake_

_He knows if you've been bad or good_

_So be good for goodness sake!_

_O! You better watch out!_

_You better not cry_

_Better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

When Sue finished her routine she was a little breathless, but her smile had never been so shining, her cheeks so rosy and her eyes so sparkling. Her mother ran toward the entrance of the ice rink and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much, Susie, you've been perfect, it's almost like going back then, but you were even better than I could remember, I hope your father made a nice video and took some photos, 'cause I certainly want to see all this again, and put a more recent picture of you near the one where you wore the same suit."

"Well, I didn't bring two cameras for nothing, one was in the safe hands of your friend Agent Gans, filming the whole thing, while I was taking photos of your routines."

"So, darling, did you take as many photos of Sue as possible?"

"I'd say more, Carla, don't worry, you will have to choose between hundreds of photos, I almost missed her show, so I am claiming a copy of the video of Sue ice skating."

"Well, Tara helped me set the camera on the tripod in that corner, so it could have a wide point of view of the ice rink; she had hers as well, so we can combine two lines of vision. Will it be enough?"

"Perfect."

"You're right, she was perfect. Have you ever tried ice dancing, Sue?"

Tom had moved from his position near the light and sound controller and was offering his hand to Sue, with a slight bow.

"Well, no, do you think I could give it a try?"

"Why not? I'd love to let you try some steps and help you display your skills. So, ready?"

Jack was starting to growl. His brows were furrowed and his eyes hard glancing toward Tom.

'My dear old friend Tom. What, is this bowing all the time becoming a habit? A little old fashioned, isn't it? He is strutting and parading like he's the Olympic gold ice skating champion, now boasting about ice dancing. Well, Sue was brilliant, Tom or no Tom she will just be amazing on the ice. I don't think I can grow tired of watching her skating, she appears so happy that it makes you want to see her over and over again.'


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Ok guys, this chapter will see Jack grill himself just a little bit... well, with the invaluable help of his Aussie friend Bobby. Will their friendship last past this moment? Jack, you really have to open your beautiful eyes, come on. Hope you have fun, since he is definitely not really going to :)

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – sign – "dialogue"

* * *

Another slow song was starting, Sue's hand safely encased in Tom's one. He was staring at Sue, his eyes intent on hers, as trying to establish an impromptu trust, since he was going to lift her and throw her and such.

"So, Tom, are we going to do ice dancing or pair skating? I'm asking just to be prepared and stay at the right distance, but I'll have you know that I really don't know much about both, I never did them before, so please, be patient and do not try anything too daring."

"Don't you worry, princess, you'll be safe with me, I won't let you down, never, not on the ice, nor anywhere else. You just trust me, as far as I can see you're a natural, so you'll be a perfect skating partner. I can assure you I'm not too rusty, but I surely used to make some girls' head spin a bit."

Sue was smiling a cautious smile, she was not sure she could trust Tom blindly, but he seemed reliable enough, even though his words appeared to carry sometimes a double meaning, not completely clear to her. But his eyes were sincere; there was just a hint of mischievousness that made them sparkle when he winked.

Jack was not sure anymore that watching Sue was going to be a pleasure no matter what. He felt his hands hitching with the suddenly bubbling desire to connect with his old friend's face in a not too friendly way.

'How does he dare to come this hard on her? She is not even able to tell that he is on the prowl, she is not aware that he's going to jump on her at the first chance he thinks he gets with her, how can she keep her distance? She thinks they are innocently going to skate together, side by side, just inserting some couple steps in their laps. It is just that, isn't it? I'm assuming she is not interested in him, but am I right? Of course, she is not the kind of girl that falls for a guy after, what, barely an hour since she saw him for the first time? To be honest, I wouldn't mind if she had fallen for me the first time we met, we just talked for less than three minutes, and yes, she made quite an impression, but I was just curious about her, that's the reason why I kept thinking about her until I saw her again in the cafeteria. So, I didn't fall the first time, it was the second time that was when I was done. Who am I kidding? I was desperate to meet her again, thank God she had Levi; otherwise I would have needed to go through the whole population of the Hoover building. And why can't I be honest with myself, I wasn't just thinking about her, afterward that first time I couldn't get her out of my mind, she filled my brain completely, even before adding those picture of a house, couple of children and the dog. Wait, where am I going with this? Where did this come from? I really need to stop rambling in my mind. Maybe I can try paying attention to what Bobby is saying to D, it looks like fun, and he's grinning so widely. Yes, that will take my mind off Sue.'

In the meanwhile Sue and Tom, after some laps meant to become comfortable with each other, were doing some simple steps; but gaining confidence they soon began to make an elegant step sequence with some side by side elements, adding a few spiral sequences and other moves in the field. The most part of the step sequence was performed in unison but they succeeded in including also a mirror portion; dance lifts were gradually included, starting with quite simple stationary lifts, mostly intended to get accustomed with Sue's weight, going then from carry lifts with short ice coverage until daring first a rotational pair lift with a hand-to-hip hold and then the quite difficult Axel lasso lift, when Tom made Sue rotate a full turn while she was lifted by him in a hand-to-hand grip that did not really ended after the lift.

In order to let Sue try a throw jump, Tom had to let her go, assisting her into the air and having her land on her own. Later he tried also a twist lift, assisting Sue in an Axel jump before catching her mid-air and then placing her down back on the ice. He could not end their dancing without a death spiral, being it an element unique to pair skating. Tightly holding Sue's hand, Tom performed a pivot, while holding the hand of his skating partner, who was circling him on a deep edge with her body almost parallel to the ice.

"Well, she is doing an amazing job on those ice skates. I can't really believe she's that good, she's amazing. And we have her mother to thank for this wonderful little show. I know Mrs. Thomas always boasted about Sue's skills and abilities, but this is impressive. That Sheila is truly something. But the song is coming to an end, so it's my turn to dance with her, even though I suppose my first round won't be the most graceful of today."

Bobby was ready to snatch Sue's hand from Tom's grip, when they reached the boards and another song slowly started.

"Thomas, are you ready to teach me how to stand on my feet when they are in these boots? You know, kangaroos and koalas don't go ice skating, so none of them could teach me. Therefore now it's up to you, are you up to the job?"

"Bobby, I'm sure you'll catch on the gliding pretty fast, are you ready? Trust me, it will be fun."

Sue started gliding backward, holding both of Bobby's hands and instructing him on how to move his feet. After little more than two laps Sue decided he was good enough to have her by his side, but while changing position Bobby lost his balance and fell, bringing Sue down, who landed on top of him, right in his lap.

"Well, right after gliding, you need to learn how to stand back up after a fall. Just move to be on your knees, then one leg up, later the second and you are ready to stand on both feet. Got it?"

"Sue, it seemed so easy when you were doing it before, now that I'm trying my admiration is growing by the minute. Okay, now I'm back up, let's try again, but could you be in front of me again?"

"Alright, but I won't hold you, you can hold onto me, it's up to you whether you need me for your balance. Remember, you probably need to fall a few more times, but it didn't hurt too much, did it?"

"No, I'll do my best, teacher."

Bobby chose to start holding onto Sue's shoulders, then moving to her waist, circling her slim form with his rather large hands, in order to be with his arms nearer to the ground, just in case.

He did fall few more times, but they always laughed it off.

When the song was reaching the end Bobby signalled that his turn was almost over, so Sue brought him near the boards, to let him give it a try some more times.

"So Bobby, did you fall enough for this first round?" Sue asked, her eyes twinkling with merriment while they were slowing down reaching the others of the team.

"Well Thomas, there's fall and fall, and maybe, just maybe, I could be actually falling right now, but in a completely different way" Bobby answered, winking and showing his dimples with his best smile.

Sue was blushing furiously; Bobby had never told her such a flirty thing, she had not even the faintest idea of what was going on. Luckily the cold air of the ice rink had already made her cheeks bright red, therefore the embarrassment could not really add to her colour that much. So she focused on the fact the most of the team had yet to land their feet on the ice and invited them to join her. She had no intention of stopping until her feet ached.

"Come on guys, what are you waiting for? Come here, you know, there's a lot of space, even with Bobby fall all over again everywhere."

She smiled at him, receiving a smouldering look that would have left breathless any woman.

Jack was knitting his brows confusedly: that was his dear, best friend, flirting shamelessly with Sue? What on earth was going on today?


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Ok guys, this chapter will see poor Jack grill so much more... Time to make the awesome Aussie tease his dear Sparky till he got a reaction.

As always, I own nothing.

'Thoughts' – sign – "dialogue"

* * *

"After all, my official FBI nickname is Crash, isn't it? Couldn't risk blowing up such a reputation in a day."

"Hey, Sue, are you ready for another clumsy learner? I'd like to learn from the best, even if I learn only how to fall."

"Sure, Demetrius, but I feel awkward being the only one constantly on the ice. Why don't the others join us? What are they waiting for?"

"Well, till now I was simply enjoying the show, both of you and Tom and then you with Bobby. It was a nice change of genre, from dancing to tumbling. Now I'm not so sure that I will not end putting on a better show than his, however I'll do my best."

"Yeah, okay, but why aren't the others coming? I know for sure that at least someone else is pretty able to ice skate."

"Oh, I think Jack, if you were hinting at him, is good where he is."

"He doesn't look comfortable. Do you think he is not happy about this activity? Or he is not happy about seeing Tom again? I just don't understand what could be wrong with him; he is usually so... sparky, right? He looks like he's not himself today, well, at least since we got here."

"It's so nice of you being this concerned about his happiness, but I think I can assure you that it is not conditioned by the skating thing nor his old friend, maybe, just maybe, it's more due to his present place. I think, in my humble opinion that he would be more comfortable and therefore smiling if he moved and did not stayed rooted over there, but he is able to move, or he should be, so it's up to him to change his situation and his mood. Now I believe it's time my teacher focuses on me and we start moving before I freeze to death."

"Yeah, sure, sorry D, let's go. Hold on me this way and move your feet one after the other, alternatively, keep your weight on the leg you are not gliding with, so you'll keep your balance, anyway, I'm right here."

So Jack had to watch Sue moving away with D; first Tom, then Bobby, what was going on today, for goodness' sake?

Carla reached a hand to touch Jack's shoulder.

"I was made to believe you were able to skate, aren't you?"

"Erm, yes, madam, sure, I used to when I was a boy, I played hockey."

"So, what are you doing here? What are you waiting for? You've got all the space you need, Sue has concluded her little show for me, so she won't be gliding too fast or keeping a big portion of the rink to jump or anything. If she is going to do something that requires space she will call out and she won't cause any danger for any of you, if that is what is worrying you."

"No, I'm not worried about Sue or anything else, I was just taking my time, to be true I was losing myself in some memories, but you are right, I should be skating and not mulling over my thoughts right now. I'll be going, in a minute."

"Excuse me for my forwardness, I didn't mean to pry or disturb you, I was simply curious about your strange expression and other people than Sue ice skating. Now I'll leave you to your memories."

Jack rubbed his hand over his face, trying to collect himself before, finally, moving toward the ice rink. He couldn't keep avoiding that moment over and over again, that was the way they were supposed to be spending their team building day.

While he was still trying to shake his melancholic mood off, D was reaching back the boards and their safety, ready to join Bobby in some clumsy attempts to keep their balance by themselves and maybe glide a small circle around the entrance.

"Now, Miss Thomas, since it appears that you've been elected out teacher, I believe it's my turn to have you help me move my first steps, or better, glides. So, shall we?"

Myles, even Myles, had beaten him to step on the ice. With his ever flamboyant style and choice of words he had managed to engage Sue for the next lap.

'What on earth is going on with me today? I can't really make my mind, but I should give at least it a try before quitting. Any minute now Tom could come here and call me out, throw some stupid challenge and I will feel forced to accept and then in the most probable scenario I will end making a fool out of myself. Maybe I should do it by myself, trying to save some dignity, maybe I could ask Tara to skate with me, since she should be able to divert the attention from me.'

He was so focused on Sue that he missed seeing that Tom had already brought Tara and Lucy on the ice, showing them the correct movement to glide.

Before he was finished with his teaching Sue came back with Myles and Lucy started flapping her hands excitedly.

"Well, girls I think it's time for the Charlie's Angels to fly on the ice. Sue, you will be in the middle, so we can both hold on you, okay?"

Before Jack could blink they were moving and gliding away, Sue gliding with confidence, Tara and Lucy more wobbling, but laughing all together.

Tom, Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Thomas told D that they were going away for a while, to set the music and the lights and then to book someplace for lunch.

The guys had stopped for a moment, making Jack approach them to hear what they were talking about.

"D, man, got a question for you: would it be possible to date our Sue within the unit? She's not an agent, right? I clearly remember Lucy and Myles going out together, and it was ok since she is our team rotor. So, what about Sue? " Bobby questioned. Myles moved near the others, thus they gathered round Demetrius to hear that answer.

"Well, interesting question you got there: let me tell you a couple of things. First, I know that the reason for the no dating inter unit policy being there is that between partners or team members you should be able to take care of each other and at the same time protect yourself. I mean, I need to know that you have my back and I have yours, but I also know that you don't need me to be safe over your own safety, because during an action we need to focus on the operation and not so much on the wellness of the other team members, otherwise we could not be effective as we are. Speaking about Sue, I am well aware that with Sue all this is a quite relative notion since she needs someone else always, being it one of us or Levi, just to know what happens around her. So, whoever is with her, they got reason to be concerned with her bearings. That's why she is usually kept out of the immediate harm's way, even though many times she succeeds in getting stuck right in the middle of it, no matter how hard we try to shield her. So I reckon her presence is already affecting our behaviour whenever she's with us, but I think we are doing a greater job than we could do without her, anytime; and the powers that be agree with me, or at least they have never had a single complaint till now."

'Good to know, but why is Bobby asking this out? I thought his interest stopped right after he said something to the effect of a good looking Sheila the first time he saw her, then he never mentioned anything pertaining Sue ever again, at least in front of me. Do I need to worry about him?'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Time for Jack to go in. And for me to thank some precious people that took some of their time to review my chapters, so mjentrn, joy10 and guest, thank you so much, this is so important for me, since I'm quite new at writing fan fiction, so some encouragement sounds really good. I wish you will keep on enjoying this story, I hope you won't get tired when I try to detail some scenes.

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness.

'Thoughts' – sign – "dialogue"

While Jack was still lost in his thoughts Tom came back.

"So guys, everybody got their starting lap with Sue. I have to admit I enjoyed mine, hope you too. Maybe you could now move on doing some easy challenges to work on actually build your team spirit, such as relay races, obstacle courses, or a game I'm sure you played when you were kids, who doesn't know flag?"

"Why don't we start teaming girls against boys?"

Lucy was clapping her hands but carefully moving on her ice skates, she would have jumped but that way she was sure she would have landed on her bottom, losing in the process part of her enthusiasm.

Myles was ready to interject, hands on his hips, trying to make himself standing taller since he was quite wobbling on his feet.

"I bet you would love it, Miss Dotson, but I believe it is far from fair, since we all saw the superior ability of our beloved Miss Thomas, therefore I claim as highly inequitable such a division. If we needed her as a support, both physical and moral, for our first lap, I don't think we can make it against her."

"So you are simply afraid to lose?"

Tom was not used to such a magniloquent retort so he raised his hands in self defence and smiled in a shy way.

"I came up with that because that's what I usually have the kids doing here when they start skating, but you are free to do whatever you feel comfortable doing, you have complete access to whatever you can find in the equipment store. I'm sure Sue can guide you all in everything she sets her mind on."

Sue tried to settle the situation.

"Tom, don't worry about Myles, he's just being himself, but he doesn't mean anything. I believe, changing the topic, that I'm not the only one able to skate on the ice, am I right, Mr. Hudson?"

Jack was unexpectedly brought out from his reverie. He was not completely sure he did not miss something while watching Sue, so he went for a neutral answer.

"It's Special Agent Hudson when I'm with the FBI, you know."

"I know, but you still haven't set your skates on the ice, what are you waiting for? There's no need for surprise factor here, I know you don't want to risk your smile, but it's time you join us don't you believe?"

"What about his smile? I know it's one of his best lure to women, he was called dazzling Hudson for a reason, but what about it?"

Tom was curious and he was loving Sue's voice becoming more confident.

"Well, a long time ago he told me he was one of the few, or you said the only one, I don't remember... well let's go for one of guys in his school to make it to the end with his teeth kept intact. Even though now I see he surely was not the only one."

Sue was talking with complete innocence, but Lucy was not one to overlook such a chance to make Jack see something else about Sue, quickly adding his two cents to Sue's answer.

"And surely enough he's not the only one with an enticing smile, is he Sue?"

As soon as Sue ended reading her friend's lips she was becoming a gracious tone of red, pushing down her chin, as to hide her blushing. That simple gesture made Jack worry and let him thought that maybe Lucy wasn't that far from the truth. Surely, Tom was a nice guy, what girls could call a hunk, and his smile was as alluring as his, wasn't it?

'Tom, Bobby, and now Tom again: we are here for a team building activity, why can't they leave her alone? She is shy, Lucy you know it, and now she is not comfortable anymore, maybe even embarrassed, why do you have to push her around, she doesn't need your help, what are you trying to do, set her up? Why do you always feel the need to play matchmaker? Maybe people can take care of themselves, you know?'

"Well, while you keep discussing what we are going to do, I'll make another lap under Sue's guide, alright? Sue, care to join me for this song?"

"Why, Bobby, sure, let's go."

Bobby had recognized the song that was starting to play. Sue was by his left side; he was holding on her right arm and was gliding incredibly better than before. He was smiling his usual dazzling smile, Sue's one matching perfectly since was doing something she loved.

_Oh the weather outside is frightful, _

_But the fire is so delightful,_

_And since we've no place to go,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_It doesn't show signs of stopping,_

_And I've bought some corn for popping,_

_The lights are turned way down low,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

_When we finally kiss goodnight,_

Before the sentence was over Bobby pulled into his side an unaware Sue, kissing her soundly on her cheek; she hang her mouth open wide and almost lost her footing, but she was quick recovering from the surprise and kept her balance spreading her arms and bending her knees just a bit.

_How I'll hate going out in the storm!_

_But if you'll really hold me tight,_

Sue had barely recomposed her position by Bobby's side that he wrapped his arms around her waist and bending on his knees a little lower picked her up, getting Sue to clasp her arms around his neck.

He showed no intention to let her go until they came to a complete stop, then he loosened his grip on her frame, making her slide along his body in a very intimate way. Sue's hand were on his shoulders, until her feet were back on the ice; then she moved a reprimanding finger toward him, acknowledging he had gotten her, but breaking into a wide smile, letting him know she was joking, she was not really mad about that trick.

_All the way home I'll be warm._

_The fire is slowly dying,_

_And, my dear, we're still good-bying,_

_But as long as you love me so,_

_Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!_

"How could I resist such a temptation? I know this song's words, I had to show you you are not the only one that can use both words and gesture, didn't I?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's the reason, Bobby, isn't it?"

They were reaching the team again, so other people could hear his explanation of what had happened.

"Well, you know, I had a chance, I couldn't let it go to waste, I'm not like other guys too scared to do something to show a girl I like that I actually like her. Besides, I had to test my other lures, you know, my Aussie accent can't work his magic on you, so I was wondering if maybe my smile could do, but you are used to it by now, so I had to resort to drastic measures. Now, are you in love with me?"

Sue was smiling, red covering her cheeks and neck, but she was almost sure that Bobby was merely teasing her, his body language was a seductive pose, too much for his true self, so he had to have something on his mind, but she was not in immediate danger of real courting.

"Way to go Koala boy."

"Guess you had a reason for those questions before, right?"

"Wow, Bobby, that was so romantic!"

"Come on, Sue, what is your answer?"

The whole team, except Jack, moved toward the couple to hear Sue's reply.

"Well, Bobby, you are really a nice, good looking, wonderful guy. But I'm already kind of spoken for. There's someone special in my life, quite jealous, possessive, but also deeply caring and protective. What could I possibly ask for more?"

"I didn't know there was competition, what's this special someone like, brain or muscles?"

"I'd say both, so he's quite a catch."

Jack's heart was going crazy, one minute slowing down, and the next wildly beating.

'I know, I've always known she is a catch. But I thought after dog boy, I mean David, and Dea man and Jonathan she had no other man in her life. Maybe I was wrong. She looks happy talking about it, but I don't think I can share her happiness; I have got a feeling like something is wrong. But maybe it is wrong for me, why should I rather have her alone? I believe she deserves all the happiness in this world, why I don't want her to have someone by her side sharing it. Am I such a selfish friend?'


	18. Chapter 18

A/N I really need to thank some very kind people who reviewed my last chapters. I really owe you some space, because your words supported my creativity in an amazing way. Thank you again mjentrn and Zoja, you encourage me a great deal – mjentrn, your constant feedback is so very welcome, you are truly a dear, and Zoja, I loved your stories, so your review is very appreciated and I believe we are sometimes on the same wavelength, since you are not really over thinking about your guess, but you will know it soon enough. So, ready for some more Jack nagging?

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – sign – "dialogue"

* * *

"Quite a catch, you say? And why do I know nothing of this?"

Lucy was smiling, but there was a suspicious frown on her face.

"How is he, Sue? Tell us more, please."

Tara was curious more than ever; besides she and Lucy had agreed to exchange any personal information about Sue's relationships with Bobby for some about the dark featured Special Agent of the team, the not married one, of course. So she had more reasons to try and pry any possible news from their lovely analyst.

The guys just stayed there, listening quite attentively without looking too much over Sue, giving her the false impression of privacy with the girls, while obviously not losing a single word, each one for their own reasons, being them concern for a friend, concern about a bet, concern about the ending of the team building activity, turning too effective, concern about ignoring something now feeling essential, almost life-saving.

Jack's heart was definitely going crazy, increasing its beating in a wild progression, feeling almost near to burst out of his chest. He was starting to wonder and worry about having another heart attack.

"Well, what can I say? He's brave, smart, and generous; he's always there for me, he understands me, he cares about me, he never lets me down, I don't know what I could do without him; I love spending time with him, he makes me smile, he comforts me when I'm crying, he cuddles me whenever I need it. He is so special."

Sue was listing all these charming things about her "him" with a dreamy voice, looking above.

Jack had never in his life paid more attention to every single word, and the tone it was enunciated with; he was kind of checking a mental list, comparing all these things to a possible description of himself.

'Is Sue really talking about me? I know she considers me a good friend beside her previous training agent and usual partner, but I can't believe she would speak so fondly of the moments when I take her hand in mine to comfort her, and what about cuddles? Sure, I hug her a lot, she taught me this, it's amazing the ease she hugs people with, and of course I learnt it is a common feature between deaf people, but anyhow... But is she really describing me?'

He didn't realize a small smile was starting to tug the angles of his mouth, while a light shade of red was spreading on his cheeks, but all the same he felt the need to lower his face, putting his chin on his hand playing with his sweater.

"Do we know him?"

Tara was more forcefully looking for precise information about this mysterious special guy, exchanging the briefest glance with Bobby.

"And what about his looks, what does he look like?"

"Oh, I've got to tell you what I love about him the most are his eyes; they are deep, expressive, tender, adorable..."

"Sue, alright, but details, we want details, enough with that vague description, colours, please!"

Lucy was growing impatient, her mind was also working at her top speed, trying to figure out who Sue was describing, but her use of adjectives was only outlining the personality, not a single detail about the physical appearance of this guy.

"He's got the most beautiful dark eyes."

With that said, everybody's eyes shot toward a quite noticeably blushing Jack, since they were all remembering the time when they talked about putting their best features together to get the most perfect match possible, Sue offering Jack's eyes as the most beautiful. Lucy started to smile.

"Okay, girl, you are really making us working hard to pry any single information from you, so one more question, then I think I am able to make a reasonable guess. What about his hair?"

"I'd go for slightly wavy, soft ..."

They were all holding their breath, waiting for Sue to spill the beans.

"... and blonde."

Sue was hardly keeping for laughing at everyone; their faces were so flabbergasted she could tell they were trying to wrap their minds about the last piece of information, until she made a soft whistle.

Levi's head popped up from behind the boards, near Jack, with a short bark.

"Love you too, Buddy."

Sue was openly and cheerfully laughing, keeping her hands around her waist, almost bending in front of them; her laugh was so contagious that in a minute they were all joining her mirth.

"Am I finally off the hook? Is the questioning over? Now, what would you say about skating a little more before lunch? I think we have rested enough, my pause in certainly over; I refuse to stay idle a single minute more. What about you?"

"What? Were you talking all this time about Levi? I know he's really special, and from the number of girl dogs he has befriended I am sure he's a catch, but, with all due respect Wonder Dog, Sue! You have been teasing us! I know I am speaking also for Tara, we were hoping to be on the verge of a great revelation and now you are telling us that Levi is the guy in your life?"

The expression of anticipation was quickly replaced by utter confusion, surprise and finally light and smiling scolding; but Sue's smile faded in an instant and her cheerful mood dropped.

"Why, Lucy, do you find this revelation a bit sad? Do you really think I should expect a Prince Charming waiting for me behind some corner or maybe falling right in front of me from the sky? At least Levi won't ever hurt me and I can trust him blindly. That's more than enough for me. Now I'm off chatting, I'm going to go skating, anyone wants to join me?"

Sue didn't truly wait for anyone to join her, she turned around and started gliding toward the other side of the ice rink, with energy again, but her shoulder betrayed her different mood.

Tom had come again near the group, just to check on the reason for that quite long pause in skating and managed to catch only the end of that strange conversation.

"Maybe someone should go cheer that girl up and I know that there's nobody more suited for that kind of job, making a girl smile, than the one and only dazzling Hudson. Hey Jack, I've never known you to be this quiet, what's up with you?"

"He's right, mate, you're silent and kind of subdued, what's wrong? I thought you would enjoy skating, even more with Sue, so what's the matter? I really don't understand what are you waiting for? You should join her, you always do things together, and the one you both are supposed to be good at, even if in a different way, you are here, sulking and wasting time. Shape up, mate, and go to her, come on."

"Hey Jack, you never had problems, both with skating and girls, or so you claimed, now it's time to prove you were not only boasting; you were so cocky earlier today, lost you confidence all of a sudden? Otherwise I think I show Sue some more dancing steps, which should do the trick and bring her smile back, right where it belongs."

Tom knew how to push Jack out of his comfort zone; a little provocation could work just fine.

Bobby let his old friend pull the challenge string, while he was going to use the jealousy; they needed to corner Jack, his only way out was to join Sue, no other option.

"Well, if you are not going to move from that spot, then I swear I will, I won't let Sue hide a smile even for a second more. Before, during our second round she seemed happy enough, maybe I can come up with another surprise. If she's got a thing for the blond type, then I really should get my chance, maybe this will give me the right motivation to start learning her sign language. I think she is definitely worth at least a shot, I am however ready to go far enough to admit even two or three..."

"Two or three? Bobby, you can't be serious, Sue is pretty special, and if I were a guy I'd give a quite persistent chase if there were the tiniest chance to gain her affection."

"Lucy, you are always too quick to reach your own conclusions, I was saying two or three shots... a day, and I wouldn't mind if my only reward was just a smile day after day. That would be special enough a reward. And since now I'm sure that the stupid no dating policy does not apply in Sue's case, before any more competition comes up, I would make my move. So if we are done talking, I can't wait to improve my ice skating abilities."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N - Again and again, thank you generous reviewers, especially mjentrn and Zoja; your interest is keeping me going with as frequent as possible posts. I know that Jack has been kind of just there mulling and pining, so now it's time for a little bit action. I hope not to disappoint you and not to give you the impression I'm dragging my feet around, even if I got to say that I have already in mind a nice sequel. So don't expect a complete finale, but maybe an epiphany of some sort could happen.

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – sign – "dialogue"

* * *

"Hold your horses you big guy! You already got two times a chance to skate with her and since I'm the best, and I dare all of you to prove me wrong, I'm going to give the time of the day, letting her twirl around this ice rink just in the next minute. So, give me space and learn how it is done from the best!"

Tom was smiling while speaking, but his dare was honest; directed to the wrong guy, but honest all the same. Or better, it was indeed indirectly aimed, since he was addressing Bobby while he was obviously trying to get under Jack's skin. The result was effective, however, since Jack's frown made a sudden reappearance on his face.

"Excuse me, guys, do you think I could finally get my turn, I mean on the ice, skating with her, if you don't mind too much and are done strutting and preening your feathers?"

"Well, well, well, guess who found back his tongue. I was starting to believe that some wild cat came out from nowhere, and before Levi got his paws on him, managed to get your tongue. So, you are done with the silent treatment to yourself, Sparky?"

"Why, I believe I wasn't the only one waiting for their turn, but some people are simply too in a hurry to get something on their mind done that they don't care about anything around them."

"Here is his lawyer speech back in place, but where we are now you would need more good feet that a quick mouth, as I said before, my dear Dazzling Hudson, your smile won't get you anywhere on this ice, its dazzler won't make any girls turn their head."

"So, Dazzling, Sparky, but silent? You know, today I believe Levi has been more loquacious than you and he barked what, one time?"

"Alright, you got me, but now I would really appreciate if you just cut me some slack, could you?"

"I just need to know that your intentions are honourable, because Sue doesn't deserve any less than the utmost respect; I mean it, mate, no meddling with her, you hear me?"

"When for heaven's sake did you get this protective with Sue's feelings, did I miss something out?"

"Wait, buddy, you are no better than me when she is concerned, it's just that you lose your perspective when it comes to you, you don't what you are doing to that girl, that truly heaven sent, golden hearted, pretty and smart masterpiece. Now I almost feel my hands begging me to slap your nape, maybe your brain could benefit from the shake."

Lucy was considering intervening, before the words got replaced by heated friendly nudges, which could easily get out of hand; she glanced around and met D's eyes. He started to nod into her direction, as suggesting saying something to prevent major issues.

"Really Jack, didn't you see the hurt in her eyes, were you so focused on your thoughts that you missed how she was blushing whenever she raised her eyes in your direction? You know how she feels about you, you have to know how much you mean to her, she cares about you the most, your opinion is the only thing that is able to slow down her recklessness, your words are the only one that can hurt her, your comfort is the only thing that really works when she's down or upset. You are her best friend, you know that any friendship is not simply special to her, it's more, it's like precious; she was used to be always rejected, avoided, ignored. Her first and for too long only friend was Judy and she lost her when she was a child; she had no one until she bumped by chance into Charlie, into you, into me, into the team; she was alone and so lonely even though she is the most beautiful person I know. And now what you are doing is really similar to all that being rejected, avoided, and ignored she was used to. You can't do that, maybe you are not aware of doing so, but you are. And you got to stop. Now go there and make it all better, anyway you can think about, or just leave. You can't be here this way. I believe it's time for us to check with Mrs. and Mr. Thomas about lunch, so you've got some minutes to figure out what you're going to do. But be quick, please, I don't want her to lose all the self-confidence she worked so hard on building since I met her. She was so shy and modest and now she is lively and enchanting, you don't want her to go back to her old self, do you?"

"Jack, you remember the time you tried you muscles on the bench press? She told you your brain was also charming; now it's time to use it." That said and with a slap on his shoulder D followed Lucy and Tara's lead; Tara slipped her arm around Lucy's one and moved toward their locker room. The other guys simply gazed into Jack's eyes or lightly punched him on his upper chest, thus conveying a subtle menace warning him against leading Sue on or making her suffer any more.

He couldn't believe what was going on: his friends were afraid he could make Sue suffer.

'How can they believe this? Don't they know she is also precious to me? Don't they know I would risk my life without even a thought before endangering her in any possible way? I was shot trying to protect her, isn't that evidence enough? Okay, so I'm ready to face anything and anyone to protect her from outward danger; but what if they are right about me endangering her? I never considered the possibility of me being the threat to her feelings. I am ready to shield her against any evil, but what if I'm the evil? Am I really a danger to her happiness? I want to see her smile, I want to make her smile, and I want to be responsible for that marvellous smile to brighten her soft expression... What am I doing here? Am I really this coward? They all tried with her, I need to correct this lack on my part. Come on, Hudson, got to move, or it will be too late if she gets tired to skate all alone. Now she is going to turn around and she will see me. It's time to move and reach her. There's nothing to be afraid, so go on!'

After this pep talk Jack finally started to glide toward Sue, who had her eyes glued to the ice, not wanting to cross her glance with anyone. She was not sure she could do it without starting to cry, that huge was the sense of disappointment and failure about her behaviour with Jack.

'Usually I am quite able to control myself, I keep my emotions in check, why today has to be this different? Maybe it's for the memories, about Judy, about my childhood, about my mum and dad, about skating, so their impact is throwing me off balance, but I really need to gather myself up and stop all this non sense. I enjoyed skating with Tom, with Bobby, with everybody; they all skated with me... except Jack. He is the only one that is able to ice skate beside me, so why didn't he join us? I thought I could have, would have fun with him, maybe try something together like I did with Tom, but he hardly made a step. Maybe he is not fond of skating or maybe he doesn't want to skate with me. I thought I could prove how good I am at ice skating, but perhaps he doesn't care, he's got better things to do with better company. But nonetheless this is a team building activity; he cannot choose to not participate, he has to take part at this thing in one way or another. He has never tried to get rid of any part of what we do, not with the stake out, the questioning, even the paperwork. I just don't get it, what's so different today? What's wrong? Is it me? I thought we were friends, well, I know I see him as a friend, I could even go for him being my best friend next to Lucy, maybe even more, since we spend such a lot of time together and he is always there when I need him, so I hoped he kind of considered me a friend of his, I know I'm not like Bobby, not even near the other half of the dynamic duo, and I'm the newest addition to the team, but I felt like we got along so well, so easily, so... but there's a chance I was only deluding myself believing it was special to Jack like it was for me. Only because I raised the interest, even for a brief time, of some handsome and fascinating men, well, it doesn't mean I am that interesting, it could be the situation, too.'

While Sue was torturing herself with such despicable thoughts, gliding slowly, eyes glued to the ice barely in front of her skates, slumped shoulders, arms and hands loosely left swinging at her sides, emotions were showing on her pretty face: Jack was able to read her expression like a book and what he saw spurred him into action.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N –Now it's time to fulfil your expectations, even though I've got three parts in mind, this one being only the first, so there will be a step forward but no wedding for now – just not to lead you on. But if you can bear with me, I certainly hope you will be happy with my three linked episodes. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

Jack started to glide slowly but directly in front of Sue. His eyes were staring at her with an intensity that could have melted the ice. He was trying to shush his madly running thoughts about the reasons why any tiny occurrence, small fact, brief emotion had such a huge impact on his soul, making him desiring that his presence and proximity could make it all better for her. Why should he wish for her life to be so deeply intersected with his? Did he really want to take upon him the responsibility for her happiness? As much as he was trying not to be sure of the answer, he could not deny that, at least, he didn't want anybody else to have that task and pleasure. Yes, because every single time she was the tiniest bit happy, she rewarded the source of her feeling with bright smiles which made her eyes sparkle, thus lighting everything around her up.

She happened to look up from the ice just in time before colliding against him, but that moment gave her only the chance to be aware of how close they suddenly were, but it was not enough to avoid bumping into him.

'Oh, no, I'm going to crush him! Oh no, no, no, no! What happened? What is he doing here? Where are the others? Oh, why now?'

Sue's questions rushed through her mind, but no answer was to be found in the same place. Besides, there was no time, not for answers, nor for reactions.

Jack noticed the confusion and embarrassment flashing in her eyes, but he got nothing to say to help with her confusion, his own being already more than he could handle; instead he could attempt to do something regarding her embarrassment about what was going to happen, not to ruin completely their time together. His hands flew immediately to try and save Sue, reaching around her waist, but while substantially succeeding in his aim, not to let her fall on the ice, he lost his own balance, dragging her down with him, ending on his side with Sue on top of him. She was straddling his hip and Jack, looking upward into her face to check if she was okay, noticed the cute colour matching between her cheeks and her ice skating dress, the lower part of it. She was profusely blushing and started to move immediately, as if any prolonged contact with Jack's body could result in a permanent burn.

When he felt her starting to struggle and scrabble to stand up he felt a sudden hot sensation: it was not bad, but his body was getting warmer and warmer, in spite of being in contact with the ice, as if his blood was heating up and beginning to scald him from the inside. And even stranger, that feeling wasn't completely new to him, he was almost sure he had already felt like that before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it and could not correlate a precise situation or moment.

Sue managed quite quickly to gain her balance and her footing, reaching down toward Jack, extending a hand to help him up. He reached out for her hand and felt quite clumsy being the one helped out; for this reason he got distracted and didn't remember how to move in order to safely stand up, so he slipped and lost again his balance. This time Sue was ready to catch him and she held him tight, but given his position with his head near her shoulder, but not so high, and her arms around his upper chest, as soon as she was sure that Jack was again balanced she immediately let go and crossed her arms in front of her.

This was Jack's turn to blush. He scratched lightly his neck, laughing out his own embarrassment.

"Well, I'm glad nobody was here to see me tearing you down in a blaze! So much for an ex hockey player!

If this is the best I can do, I'm happy that I didn't try to approach you before, I could have ruined your day a lot earlier!"

Sue was still a rather complimenting shade of red herself and her face was kept lowered, only her eyes reaching high enough to enable her to read Jack's lips. She could not, obviously, be aware of the playful tone of his words, and avoiding his eyes made her miss that huge part of non verbal communication which should tell her he was joking.

"You didn't have to approach me, you can skate as well as I can, so you don't need my help as the others did, and after this first encounter I believe I can prove to be even dangerous for your health. You took your chance already dancing with me, so you'd better not push your luck too much."

There was a sudden flashback in Jack's mind. Here was the previous warm feeling: the night of the fund raising dinner and dancing for children, when Lucy and Tara got him at the auction putting Sue's name on their offer. It started lightly, when he glanced toward Sue after hearing her name as his winner, and grew more and more intense when he asked her to dance and when he put his arm around her, trying to subtly pulling her closer toward him after their awkward conversation about Eleanor Rippendorf. But another time the very same feeling got even stronger, more similar to the one he had a hard time to stop making him numb, was during their undercover marriage, when she risked a fall while spying on their neighbour. He caught her just in time. The problem that time was that he had to wrap his mind about not wanting to let her go; he told himself that it was because she could not risk another fall since she was looking at something very important. Obviously the fact that she was wearing only a soft gown on her still barely dripping body had nothing to do both with his concern about next tumbles or his lack of willingness to set her free.

Sue started to move her skates almost imperceptibly, but she was effectively skating backward, putting a growing distance between her and Jack. Jack again was abruptly brought back from his – today unusually frequent – reverie and caught her wrist.

"No, Sue, no, please, don't go away. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I... I really don't know what came into me today. I seem to be incapable of doing anything good today. I'm awfully quiet, then I'm clumsy, then again I'm speechless, I... I just wanted to have you have the best time and it seems I'm going out of my way to ruin it. I'm so sorry, maybe I should go away, maybe go back to the office, of better, go home, since nothing I do today comes out the right way... can you forgive me? You were so happy before, when you were skating, you were... beautiful. I wish I could turn back time and think of a better way to handle myself, but I can't. I hope you can forgive me, I..."

"Jack, stop, breathe, please." Sue interrupted Jack, putting a delicate finger on his mouth, trying not to make a big deal of that small gesture, so intimate, more so since they were alone in a huge space. She quickly removed her finger, smiling at him. "You don't need my forgiveness, you did not ruin a thing, today is so special to me, and it wouldn't be if you were not here." The red was flooding both Sue's and Jack's cheeks after that touch, Jack taking big and deep breaths to calm himself. The warmth had no chance to fade now, it was roaring through his whole body. He needed something to do, soon, before melting in a happy puddle at her feet.

"So, after my not so amazing performance, could I have the pleasure of a round on the ice with you?"

Sue had always had a really hard time saying no to Jack and this time was surely no different. She found herself nodding her consent and putting her hand trustingly in his extended hand. They started to glide slowly and carefully, Sue trying to adjust her rhythm to Jack's.

"You still got a leftover trust in me? I'm not sure I would have done the same being in your shoes."

"Jack, I trust you, I can say I blindly trust, which for a deaf is a great deal, you know!"

"Okay, now that I know you are back to teasing me, I know I inflicted no permanent damage."

"You have to know I always have and always will trust you with my life."

Sue lowered a moment her head, whispering to the ice "just not with my heart"; Jack was not sure she said something, so he tried to keep the conversation going for a little while longer.

"Well, thank you. I surprised me also, before, you are amazingly strong, you kept me up!"

"But you are not heavy, you are in perfect shape, I mean... you know... I... I think... It was not a problem."

Still having her hand encased in Jack's, Sue could not resort to sign, so she started with her usual bluntness, a common and accepted feature in signing, but realizing that she was indeed speaking she began to stammer.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – I know you would just like them getting married, but you waited during three seasons, you can wait through three episodes, can't you? I was dying for Jack to say something more compromising than "I'm gonna miss you ... personally", so you have to admit we can't simply press a fast forward button and make him jump on Sue. I believe he's too much a gentleman for this, even though I would have nothing to object. So, bear with me, nothing is going to happen for real, but their minds, well, that's quite a free space, isn't it? So that could work for keeping your greediness at bay. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

Sue and Jack were still skating hand in hand when their team mates came out and saw them.

"Do you think we should let them know we are here?"

Lucy could not avert her eyes from the perfectly matched couple, even though neither one of them was ready to admit it.

"I am sure I must have forgotten something in my duffel bag and I can't go around without it. So, Bobby, Myles, would you be so kind to help me? I'm sure also that Lucy or Tara could suffer from the same memory problem, and I'm aware that the felling you got from this is quite disturbing, don't you agree girls?"

Demetrius was really quick to come up with a decision, letting the shy couple be alone for a little while longer.

Sue and Jack had been doing some laps, just to learn each other's movements. Sue had kept her eyes focused on the ice, letting Jack be only in her peripheral view, just not to miss if he needed to say something. She was getting lost in thought again; the warmth shared by their hands a constant reminder of the embarrassing previous situation.

'Why do I always have to feel like a fool? We happen to fall and my mind start making me dreams impossible thoughts. I have to stop, before I make a fool out of myself, saying something I think it's just in my mind aloud. That would pretty much scare Jack away. He's so wonderful; as a training agent, as a partner, as a friend. And don't forget about the wonderful undercover husband. What wouldn't I give to know the real one... I mean... not as husband ... who am I kidding? Why can't I be honest with myself? I can deny all I want with Lucy, but I should really start to be true with myself. I care about Jack so much. When I met Deanne in that church and she told me about having her friends around... let's admit it, the first face that came to my mind was Jack's. However Lucy is special to me, almost as a sister, whenever I need someone's comfort, I think of Jack, whenever I need support, I think of Jack, whenever I have to think about someone I think about Jack first, every single thought can find its way around him, for any reason or none at all. Why am I so worked up? We are just skating; he's here, by my side me, not too near or too far. He looks relaxed; he seems to enjoy this time...'

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Jack pulled on her hand, making her eyes shift on him. He smiled wider and then started to talk with his face quite turned toward her, but his eyes looking in front of him. He had used that silent time to go over his strange sensation of warmth once again, coming up with nothing more than all the times were related to Sue's presence. He tried to focus on the rhythm of their gliding and her complete confidence in him, knowing that what she had whispered after that was maybe even more important, but it was not open knowledge, so he could only make a wild guess.

Not being sure about putting his strange feelings into words he tried to shift his attention on the possibility that his feeling was there in Sue, too; he needed a way to find this thing out.

"Sue, do you really trust me? I mean, I'd like to try with you something like you did with Tom, but I am aware I'm not as skilful as he is with figure skating, so if you'd rather not do it with me, I'd understand..."

"No, I'd love to, I trust you completely, tell me what to do and I'll try to do it the best way I can."

"Sue, I know it's more about me than you trying to do my best, so if I start doing something you are not comfortable with, we won't do that, alright?"

Jack moved to skate in front of Sue, gliding backwards. He extended both of his hands and pulled Sue toward him a bit, starting a simple spiral. The more was their speed, the wider were their smiles.

When they slowed down, trying to avoid any other fall, they reached toward the other at the same time, clasping their hands in a strange knot. Feeling the warmth spreading again inside his chest and up into his face Jack moved to glide on his side, signing to Sue to face him mirroring his moves, getting to make a parallel mirror spread eagles with Jack on an inside edge and Sue on an outside edge, looking like he was both courting and protecting her.

They then tried a rotational dance lift, with Sue doing a split while Jack was keeping her up with his arm around her slim waist. Sue was trying to gain her footing again when Jack yanked her in front of him, lifting her legs on his previously free arm.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, tightly at first, then forcing herself to loosen her grip and put some distance between their faces. Jack smiled dazzlingly and asked her again, "Sue, do you trust me?"

"I do, Jack, you know I do."

He felt a sudden emotion fill his heart upon hearing those simple words, but he focused on the task at hand.

"Then get ready and when I lift you, I need you to straighten up, so just do that!"

He pushed Sue up with his arm under her legs, turned her face down on his shoulder and kept her by her arms while she tensed her back and legs muscles to keep her position and not to lose her balance.

Jack slowed down and when he was still he began to let Sue slide on his back to land again on the ice.

"Wow, Jack, that was... amazing. Thank you so much."

Sue could not help herself and hugged tightly the unusually daring Agent Hudson.

When she pulled herself away he was almost blushing; Sue was certainly doing that.

"There's a last thing I would like to try with you, but if you are tired of skating or of me..."

"Never!" before she knew what she was saying was out of her mouth.

"Oh, okay, well, as I was saying, I would like to try a death spiral, you know, the element where the man performs a pivot while holding the hand of his partner, who circles him on a deep edge with her body almost parallel to the ice. Would you do something like that with me?"

Sue nodded and extended her hands towards Jack. He started again skating backwards, gaining speed and the middle of the ice rink. When she smiled at him to signal she was ready he tightened his grip on her hands, she straightened up and let him guide her in a back inside death spiral. He bended a bit down on his knees and Sue brushed the ice a few times. Then he stood up and slowed the spinning, moving Sue toward him. When she was up again she could not contain her enthusiasm.

"That was awesome! Jack, you were great, you are great! Thank you so much!" and she hugged him again.

Sure, during the whole time of their acquaintance this habit of her had firstly surprised Jack, since the time of her first statement in court, when right after he had announced her she could be part of their team; then he got more and more used to this way of expressing her feelings, he had to admit that deaf people were probably by far more free and open about their feelings than him. Now it was precious to him whenever Sue sought comfort in his arms or he offered assurance that they were okay.

* * *

A/N: there will be one more chapter, and then it will give way to the next episode on my mind. They can be read also independently, but I suspect that some of you could be disappointed that there's not a real ending to this one. I hope you will forgive me and give a chance to the next story.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thank you so much for your reviews, they got me thinking about making a nice ending with this episode, getting ready to start immediately with the next, which is going to make Jack think really hard about his precious Sue. She will be in danger, nothing too angst, but anyway. I really need to thank Guest, Izzydy and 71cottes, your words encouraged me so much! So, here we are to the last chapter of this first story, trying to make turtle Jack a little step, or slip, whatever. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

This time Jack tightened his arms around Sue, not letting go when she loosened her grip around his neck. His arms held her around the waist, his fingers interlaced at the small of her back, their usual place, the one they used to occupy when he was guiding her through a door letting her step first, when he was helping her sitting in his car, whenever he had her in front of him, not wanting to lose contact with her. Her deafness was often a mere excuse for him to keep any possible form of physical contact with Sue.

Their faces were inches apart; their laboured breathing could reach each other's skin, making them blush over their already reddened from the physical effort cheeks. Their puffing was making their chests lightly brush against each other, so Sue tried to put some more distance between them slightly arching her back on his arms, but she was not prepared to his reaction: fearing she was going to fall he secured his arms even more around her waist, thus resulting with a shortened distance. Her innocent and not very well studied move had a second effect, even worse than the first: her shoulders pulled backward needed to be counterbalanced by her hips moved forward, so their position was even more intimate than before.

Jack was staring into her eyes, with a soft smile, not the same light-hearted, brilliant, Sparky smile as before; his expression bore intensity, longing, what was exactly that?

'I am surely imagining things; there's no way in the world that Jack could be looking at me that way for a reason. I must be seeing things, that's it! Great Sue, now you start hallucinating, just keep your mouth in check, try not to let something you would regret in less than five minutes slip. Eyes down, down! Collect yourself, girl, you are jumping ahead of you! My head is swimming like something huge just happened. We have simply skated together; yes, it was good, well, more than that, it was amazing, breathtaking, but it was simply skating, he did not propose to me or asked me out! Wait, why am I thinking of such things? I really need some time to collect myself.'

In a last effort to gain her freedom back Sue's hands slid from his neck, lingering over his shoulders, to his arms, wrapping around just over the elbows, pushing herself back a little.

' Jack, please, let me go, you have no idea of what are you putting me through, you have no idea what a sweet torture is being enveloped in your arms. I'd love nothing more than stay this way all day long, rubbing your broad shoulders, your string arms... I... what am I thinking? What if he understand what I am thinking, how I am feeling about him. He cannot see this, our friendship is too precious to me, I can't let anything happen, I saw him with different girls, Rhonda, Allie, Jessica, they are so different from me, so I just have to learn to live with this, our friendship, some sweet special moments that let me have something to dream about, but nothing more. Oh no, now I feel my eyes burning, I can't start to cry right now, in front of you, please, Jack, you have to let me go now, or I will start to cling on to you and I will never let go. Please, Jack, leave me be, I... I need you to much to risk losing you as a friend.'

Sue lowered her eyes, trying to keep to herself, needing a moment to cover her feelings.

Jack was still enveloping her in his arms, with no apparent intention of letting go.

'Wow, I... wow. We made some pretty impressive steps there, but this moment is more precious than all that time before. I feel so warm, so happy, so calm, and at the same time so nervous about... what? Why can't I figure what's going on? Sue is here with me, and for this reason I'm really happy; every time she is with me I feel conflicted, but mostly happy. What is this? She surely is not intimidating; she is so open, friendly, outgoing, so why do I feel nervous about her? Why it is I know I should let her go, but it is the last thing I'd like to do? I'd love to stay like this... maybe not forever, but for the whole day, well, yes, I guess. I really need to start to figure something out, I can't go on like this, afraid that any moment she could find someone else to smile at and forget all about me. I can't need her so much to need me. I can't go on like, this; I need to stop being scared about my feeling and try living on them, sure, why not? What could I possibly lose? Her friendship, her trust, her smile for me... she's not any girl I can have at my feet just smiling at her. I don't know what to do. I am not even sure I know what I want, how can I know how to reach out for it? I need to start to act, and stop over thinking so much, especially if I come to no conclusion at all. Come on, Sparky, don't choose the coward's way out.'

Sue was gently smiling, keeping her eyes downcast, blushing a brilliant shade of red, and lightly pushing against Jack's arms. Jack was still trapping her in his embrace, but he freed a hand to delicately raise her chin with his finger, so that she could read his lips.

"This was really great, Sue. Everything was perfect. **Thank you**." With the same hand used to sign his thanks Jack cupped her cheek and pressed a brief kiss rather near her mouth, but not going there.

"But there's a thing I think you should change." Not giving her any time to understand the meaning of his words Jack pulled her elastic band from her hair, letting her tresses tumble on her shoulders. He turned quickly, raising his eyebrows in mockery challenge. Sue was ready to give chase and Jack found himself trying his best to stay a step ahead of Sue, but however he was a skilled hockey player, she was really good on her skates, so she snatched it briefly after, surpassing him; he found his hand empty and raised to the challenge, but he had a really hard time catching up with Sue, so he tried another tactic. He pretended to try to catch her rounding her, landing on the ice as if his fall had be caused by a sudden lack of balance. When he was down he did not try to stand up immediately, and Sue flew to his side, checking on him for injuries or bumps, finding nothing.

Her concern and care moved him, who felt his chest tighten, but not in a painful or worrying way. He felt again a wave of warmth spread through his whole self, starting in his heart.

"Are you okay, Jack? I can see nothing wrong. Do you hurt somewhere?"

"Yes, quite, but unfortunately nothing you can be doing about it, at least right now. Could you give me a hand to sit down? Please?"

Sue extended her left hand and Jack slowly grabbed it with his left, not using it so much to pull himself up. Sue gave him a quizzical look, but Jack smiled and raised their hands toward his lips.

"**Thank you, you be you. **Thank you for you being you. **You special, amazing you. Adorable you.**" With that Jack bowed brushing Sue's knuckles with his lips in a very soft kiss.

But hearing some voices approaching Jack pulled himself on his knees and quickly scrambled to hid feet, having no desire to be found in front of Sue on his knees. 'I would never hear the end of something like that. But maybe one day, on a more comfortable ground than an ice rink..."

"Come on, you two, lunch time. Get rid of those skates for a while and let's grab some lunch. I'm famished." Bobby resounding voice filled the air.

Jack turned toward Sue again, the rest of the world ceasing to exist.

"**Hungry?**"

"**Starving.**"

* * *

So, this is it for now. I hope this very little romance raised your curiosity for the next story I'm going to write. Thank you again so much for your marvellous words, they were really precious to me.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Okay, I was thinking I was done with this first story, then I read some reviews and decided to give it some more time. I've got already another plot in mind, well, honestly two, that's why I was talking about two more episodes, but it seemed too abrupt as an ending. So, here I am, saying thank you for your wonderful reviews to Guest, Izzydy, Zoja, mjentrn and 71cottes. I hope this scene will make you happy. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

The team reached Sue's parents at the restaurant they had booked for lunch. Sue was definitely calmer and more relaxed, chatting as usual with Lucy and Tara, while Jack's eyes gave away his strange mood, not overly quiet as before, but still lost in his own thoughts. Tom was explaining Myles some details about the ice rink, while Demetrius was getting the chance for a quick phone call to Donna. So, Bobby had the time to think and observe. He watched carefully his usually carefree and smiling friend, today apparently troubled beyond reason. He was never that way. He had not showed this concern when he suffered from heart arrhythmia, nor when he was targeted by that nut sniper and not even when that Eleanor woman was placing bid after bid on him.

But he had no idea what could have Sparky in this foul mood; one thing was sure, he was getting harder and harder to deal with. He needed to shake things up; he needed to shake him up.

They had spied on Jack and Sue during their figure skating, Myles stating proudly that he had seen it coming for a long time and being the first to say so when Sue was pondering on her chance about the New York senior analyst position. Bobby had glanced back at D in understanding, knowing that their married team leader had been aware of the very same thing maybe even for longer and surely seeing through his questions about the no dating rules from before.

They were escorted to a round table where Mrs. and Mr. Thomas were waiting, sipping water. A plan formed immediately in Bobby's mind. Carla patted the place next to her, inviting Sue to take it, having her husband already on her other side. Lucy was preparing to sit next to Sue when Bobby, rapidly rounding the table from the other side reached for the chair, gently shoving Lucy out of his way.

Lucy eyed him with slight annoyance, not catching immediately up on his plan.

"Now you choose to change our usual sitting arrangement?"

"Why not? You can't always claim Sue's proximity, besides I hope to improve my ice skating skill by mere osmosis" Bobby answered grinning widely, showing his dimples.

"Pretty big words in your mouth today, Koala boy" quipped Myles, not going to let such a chance for teasing go without notice.

"See? That can only prove my theory, now I've got an example to give whenever I may need to have proof of what I was saying. You know I have never spoken like this before, well, before Myles anyway."

"Okay, okay, suit yourself, but there was no need to shove me away that way, you just needed to ask."

"Yeah, right, sorry, but I'm called Crash for a reason, you know."

Jack found himself between the girls, who were next to Bobby and Tom, and Myles and Demetrius, following Sue's parents. So he was directly across from Sue, fighting himself, torn between his desire to stare at her and his will to hide all these strange feelings surging into his soul and confusing him to no end.

The fact that Bobby seemed to constantly be all over on Sue did not really help; well better him than Tom, right? Right? It was right, wasn't it?

When a waiter came he distractedly ordered something and then picked a small slice of bread that was brought to go with appetizers. He had a very strong temptation to close his eyes and be free to admire the soft features of Sue's good looks in his mind's eye. Fighting to keep his eyes focused on the situation around him he covered his mouth with his hand; over a span of seconds he was stroking his lips with his own knuckles, trying to recreate the impression gotten with Sue's hand.

'Her hands are always so soft, sometimes cold and sometimes warm, but always gentle and delicate; when she signs it seems that her hands are dancing, it's so elegant and enchanting, I could stare at her hands all day long, every single day, without growing tired. To be honest I could stare at everything about Sue, her long blond tresses, which take a golden tone when the sunlight is falling on them; her eyes, so lively, so expressive, you can read her life in them, she cannot hide anything, she's like an open book, but she can also make you understand incredible thing about yourself just looking at you, with her comforting, caring, loving look; and her lips, her soft, rosy lips, always ready to disclose in a smile, they have to be so incredibly sweet, I'd really love to taste... well, I know, I have, that time I was almost forgetting what we were doing when I touched her lips with mine... it was better than any dream... what? Where am I going with this? Okay, I admit I have been dreaming about Sue more than once, especially after our undercover missions, but I know how it's kissing her, so there's no mystery... and precisely because I know how it is, I would like to try it again... why now? Why does it have to come out right now? I have to stop thinking about Sue. Hudson, calm down, take it on your food, and eat, for goodness' sake, now!'

So lost was Jack, he didn't see Sue producing her elastic band and nodding toward her mother; Carla had asked her daughter to restore her previous outfit, completed with the ponytail, since it was more elegant and done up in her opinion. He didn't see Sue when she started gathering her hair behind her back.

His eyes shot open when he noticed Bobby tapping Sue's shoulder and asking her for her elastic band, offering to let him make her ponytail, pretending it could be his way to say 'thank you'.

The Aussie had surely some well hidden flairs, since in a matter of seconds, after taking his time to comb with his long fingers Sue's hair, he gathered it in a perfectly made ponytail, gently pulling it through the elastic band and twisting it around a few times. When he was done he tapped again Sue's shoulder, who gave him reward in the form of her blinding smile, creating a very similar response in Bobby.

Jack was clenching his fists again, not so sure anymore that his old friend Tom's advance was the most dangerous and annoying one, since his present best friend Bobby got to see Sue every day, the very same way he did.

'True that sometimes I get to pick her up and we are often partnered, but it could change, or this could be another reason he would want to invoke for having the no dating rule bending in his favour. Oh my, here I am again picking my brain to find every other reason why I should feel that our... friendship is in danger, but Bobby is my best friend and he is also Sue's friend. He suffered a great deal with Darcy, so he would be likely very careful with Sue's feelings, but all the same is not enough to let me be relaxed about this situation. Why couldn't I simply feel happy about my two friends getting together? Why do I feel this strange feeling, kind of... what could it be... jealousy? No, why should I be jealous of Bobby? We could always go together to see a match or play a basketball one-on-one. So? We don't really spend so much time together. When I feel I need company I usually go out jogging in the park near Sue and Lucy's, hoping to run into... Sue? Well, surely I don't try the old trick of the casual meeting to see Levi. So, Sue? Why would I be jealous of Sue? I've already seen her with other guys, but... I know, I always hoped that they last the least possible, I was so glad when during our undercover marriage she could not see David, but... does that mean I'd like to have Sue for me? To go out with her? We already go out as friends, we really often have dinner together before heading home and we sometimes meet on Sundays in the park when she's walking or playing with Levi and I'm on a lucky strike. But do I really want more?'

When drink and food were served he started picking at it just to forget the scene happened shortly before his very eyes.

* * *

So, I'm not sure where this is going, but I am not ready to mark it as complete, as you have already seen. If you would like to see something more, even specific steps on their side, feel free to let me know. I'm setting this after the finale, so I can't see them making out without some other steps in the meantime, plus I'm already working on my next story, but if you don't ask me to make them marry it's going to be just fine; or I'll use your suggestion for the next episode ;)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – I was reaching the end with this episode, but I think I will be able to tell when I'm done, so thank you all who had managed to bear with me till now. There will be immediately a sequel, another team building activity, only his time set in a swimming pool, so if you want to help with the title, I was thinking something like Team building in the water, but I'm open to suggestions. Dear Joy10, I'm not sure Jack will be ready to open up with Sue right now, I'm planning to stress him out till episode number three, when he will have to face his feelings, but maybe in the meantime he will get some truths out for himself, which are however a progress for our turtle Jack. And to mjentrn and guest, thank you both for your enthusiasm, your words are always a valuable asset to my creativity.

I'm afraid I'm going to cut short the action in favour of some reflections, hope you won't mind too much. Enjoy!

As always, I own nothing except my thankfulness to the kind people who reward me with their precious reviews.

'Thoughts' – **sign** – "dialogue"

* * *

During lunch Sue was much more her usual self, lively and smiling; she got the chance to show some signs to Bobby, Tom, Myles and D, who were the least fluent in her language. More and more in the last month Sue, Lucy, Tara and even Jack had acquired the habit of signing while eating, it was a good exercise for the latter three and much more elegant when they had a short time for their lunch break and needed to use their mouth for food.

Bobby was proving particularly interested in learning from Sue and kept asking lots of questions, to which she never appeared to be tired of answering. She had always been so patient and helpful, why today this was grating on Jack's nerves? He kept his eyes glued to his food, needing to hide his feelings, madly bubbling inside his soul, not wanting to cross eyes with somebody able to decipher their meaning.

'I am really considering that I bumped my head sometime today, I have a hard time in recognizing myself, I have never been so... what's the word... yes, peeved... by... I can't really be thinking this way... Sue's qualities, have I? I can't remember having this kind of feel... no, I mean sensation, toward Sue, not when she stepped out the surveillance van in New York, not when she questioned my choice to leave that man handcuffed to the stairs when there was that radioactive bomb, not even when she worked with that dumbass of Tony, or she went out with our dear Dea colleague or she helped Jonathan while I was shamefully falling again in Jessica's net?

She's so caring, attentive, gentle, but does she really need to be this way with Bobby now? Couldn't she just ask to be left alone eating her lunch or talking with her parents?

Her mother seems so happy that Sue is the one leading the conversation on, she is not even bothered by not being able to enjoy Sue's company that much. Given that her wish came true, still I think she should require some of Sue's time until they have to leave.

It seems to me like today everybody, every single soul around this table, has their time with Sue, except me. I could be biased since we usually get to spend most of our work days in each other's company, but I'm feeling... I don't know, like I'm missing her. She's there, right in front of me, but there are so many other people she hardly has the time to glance toward me, Bobby is monopolizing her attention, I'm really starting to hate him...

I need to cool down, why am I this bothered? Why do I want Sue for me, and me only?

I am annoyed today by the very same things I usually lov... like so much about her...

What's wrong with me? I can't be angry with her, I know I'm not, I'm more like sad... I feel neglected... I would like to have her attention focused on me, to have the chance to brush against her hand, lightly touch her shoulder or the small of her back, anything to feel our special connection...

Today is proving such an emotional rollercoaster...

In the bullpen I felt anxious then relieved that she appreciated her surprise.

When I was in the car driving to the ice rink I was happy.

Then I saw Tom pursuing Sue shamelessly and I felt sad.

Then, when she was skating, I was entranced with delight at her ethereal appearance.

Then again, when she was skating with Tom, Bobby, D, Myles, I felt really annoyed.

But when we were skating it was almost magical, everything around us ceased to exist, we were alone and I felt perfectly happy that way, almost elated.

Then it had to change again, for the worst. So now I'm here, feeling such disappointment; and the only thing that could change my mood is opposite to me, the farthest from me; and I can't really stare at her without raising suspicions or bother Sue.

Oh, why it is this way?

Now, I'm going to look at you, so please, do the same, don't leave me alone in this.

Sue, why don't you look at me? I miss you, I miss you terribly, please, please, look at me.

I know we share something special, prove it to me, look at me now, come on, don't make me wait, don't make me beg for your attention, I need you... to... I need you period.

Please, let them know I'm important for you, let them see that you miss me too, look at me, please beautiful Sue, please, just one moment, raise your soulful eyes and look at me, let me breathe again, don't you see I'm suffering here?'

Sue had been laughing at some sign that Bobby was trying to learn, but couldn't rightly do, so Sue was showing him again; after the third attempt, she helped him move his fingers in the correct way moulding the sign with her own hands on his. Then she repeated the sign another time and waited for Bobby to mirror her movements. She rewarded his effort with a brilliant smile, but then she felt her eyes turning toward Jack on their own volition, as if magnetically attracted.

In that moment her eyes locked with his deep, dark pools, reading such sadness that her smile faded a bit, then became softer, comforting, special in that way that was reserved only for him, while her eyes started sweeping over all the features of his face; Jack felt like being caressed, on his forehead, on his brows, on his eyelids, on his cheekbones, on his nose, on his chin, on his jaw, on his cheeks, on his lips, finally going back to his eyes.

It has been a tiny handful of seconds, but this moment was so intense that Jack found himself holding his breath until Sue lowered her eyes before focusing again on Bobby.

'Oh... wow, again. This was... never felt like this before. I can't even complete a single thought; that was really something.

And she is so special... everything she does has a special way. I hope that she glanced down before looking at Bobby again for a reason; I'd love that she didn't want to blend her look with me with the one with Bobby. It was our moment, our special moment, again as if we were the only one here.'

Lunch was over, so Jack was tore off his thoughts again.

Sue's parents insisted that lunch was on them as a thank you for the team's help in Sue's surprise. Outside the restaurants they stopped to say goodbye, since they were going to start their travel back home without going again to the ice rink. After shaking hands with everyone Mr. Thomas approached Jack and moved a few steps away from the group.

"Hey Jack, may I have a word with you? I hope you don't mind if I call you with your first name, I really want to thank you for making my Susie smile. I've never seen her as elated as when she looks at you, so, whatever the reason, thank you again. You have to be truly special, not only as Special Agent Hudson."

"Erm... thank you, sir?"

"Jack, you seem a bit confused, cool down, no reason to start any crazy whirling inside your head, so goodbye and take care of Sue for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, sir. Goodbye. And have a safe trip."

Demetrius reached Jack while Carla was taking her time hugging everybody. She had learned the hard way to enjoy every single moment of affection in the most expressive way, not wanting to keep her feelings for herself and risking missing letting people know anymore. The time lost when Sue was a child was never coming back, but now she could make the most out of every chance she got.

"Jack, man, are you with us? Today you seem most of the time on another planet. What's going on? Thinking about what I said before?"

Winking with a mischievous smile, D slapped his hand on Jack's back, pushing him toward Carla to give him an easy way out of answering his own questions.

After the last goodbye the group moved back toward the ice rink, planning on doing some games.

Jack knew he was given the chance not to answer D, but he had to find those answers, for himself, for his own sanity.


End file.
